


Down the memory lane with my lucky star

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Oh....Hi! So....Yeah, It’s me. I want to apologize to everyone from the bottom of my heart. I am still without a computer and also, Life and Adulting’s been happening. Thank God Summer is here and classes are over. I will not promise regular updates because I do not want to fail you again. But i am back...Hopefully, You still love me? Anyways...I have so much planned for this Family. We have kid #2 coming soon and yeah...A bunch of other stuff. Like i said in my last update (1,000 years ago...I know I know) my next update was gonna be another Flashback to kind of explain how Maggie and Alex became girlfriends. This chapter’s been written for months now...so, i decided to post it to see if you guys still loved me and wanted more? This Update will be a multi-chapter one...If I get motivated enough by you guys...I mind update more tomorrow ❤️ And yes...Smut is coming lol.Like I said, Im still without a computer but i promise I will try to comit again by using my cellphone but i know it wont be an easy task...Believe me, already tried it. Anyways...I apologize once more and I hope you enjoy this first part of the update. Please Please send Kudos and Comments, I need to know your thoughts. I love you all! Also, do not forget...English is not my main language so please be kind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh....Hi! So....Yeah, It’s me. I want to apologize to everyone from the bottom of my heart. I am still without a computer and also, Life and Adulting’s been happening. Thank God Summer is here and classes are over. I will not promise regular updates because I do not want to fail you again. But i am back...Hopefully, You still love me? Anyways...I have so much planned for this Family. We have kid #2 coming soon and yeah...A bunch of other stuff. Like i said in my last update (1,000 years ago...I know I know) my next update was gonna be another Flashback to kind of explain how Maggie and Alex became girlfriends. This chapter’s been written for months now...so, i decided to post it to see if you guys still loved me and wanted more? This Update will be a multi-chapter one...If I get motivated enough by you guys...I mind update more tomorrow ❤️ And yes...Smut is coming lol. 
> 
> Like I said, Im still without a computer but i promise I will try to comit again by using my cellphone but i know it wont be an easy task...Believe me, already tried it. Anyways...I apologize once more and I hope you enjoy this first part of the update. Please Please send Kudos and Comments, I need to know your thoughts. I love you all! Also, do not forget...English is not my main language so please be kind.

It was a sunny and warm sunday in National City. Alex, Maggie and William were at one of Maggie’s colleague’s home in a BBQ. William was playing with other kids in the backyard while being watch by Alex who was sitting in the backyard’s long dinning table eating cornbread and ribs.

William came running towards Alex, taking Her bottle of water and downing it.

”Easy silly” Alex warned the boy.

William kept gulping water. His ears and cheeks red from the sun and all the running.

Alex took the bottle from him, “Hey, easy. You are gonna choke” Alex brushed his hair away from his face.

”Are you seeing how fast I am?” William asked breathless.

“Oh Yes I am. You are so fast” Alex said, pinching his small nose playfully.

The boy giggled and sprinted back to join the other kids in their games.

A familiar laughter caught her attention and Alex turned around in her chair to see Maggie laughing and chatting with a group of colleagues. Everyone was touching her belly.

Alex took a deep breath while contemplating.

It bothered her. It’s always been a thing with Alex. She hated people touching Maggie, period. Jealousy has always been part of them, of her and at some point of their relationship, she stopped caring if people thought that it was not healthy. She hated people touching Maggie and she would embrace the sentiment.

You see, ever since Kara came into Alex’s life when Alex was very young, she was pushed to learn out of the blue how to be a big sister and how to care for and love the new stranger. She was pushed to share everything; Her toys, Her room, Her Home, Her parents. And with Kara’s power....She was pushed to be her protector above anything. Even as they grew older, Alex’s friends were actually Kara’s friends. Their college apartment, their first car...everything had to be shared.

Until Maggie.

Maggie was the first thing that was Hers and only hers. Maggie was Her Best friend, Her Girlfriend, Her Wife and the mother of Her Children. She was Hers.

So she hated People touching Maggie.

Mainly because she’s always been overprotective with Maggie. Also because she’s alway felt like it was an invasion of her privacy. You see, Maggie was caring Her Kid in her belly....So touching her belly would be touching her kid. Again, Hers.

Alex looked up from her plate to see that Maggie was looking at her tenderly. Searching for her eyes. Smiling at her. Because Maggie knew, of course she knew. With a wink, she returned her attention to her colleagues again.

Alex thought about it. This feeling she was experiencing. A feeling that felt as old as time because it has always been there. After all, It was because of Jealousy that Alex and Maggie ended up in bed for the first time.

Alex smiled.

 

**10 years ago**

“Wake up!”

Maggie was pulled out of her bed by her legs. Falling on her ass on the floor, she felt disoriented at the sudden action.

”What the fuck?!” Maggie jumped from the floor to see Alex laughing her ass off.

Taking her pillow from the floor, she threw it hard at Alex who was able to dodge it successfully, “We are late dumbass” Alex said, taking her cellphone out to text while sitting in Maggie’s bed.

”Im not going today” Maggie grunted, crawling back into bed.

“You have a test today from your White-Collar Crime course” Alex reminded her without taking her eyes from her cellphone.

“That’s my third period. I can still sleep” Maggie murmured into her pillow.

“Maggie if I leave, Im not coming back to pick you up” Alex said.

“I’ll take the bus” Maggie murmured again. Internally regretting giving Alex a spare key to her apartment. She didn’t regret it at all but that was not the point, “Go Alex. You have Physics’s Exam today too”.

Alex stood and walked around the bed, tenderly brushing some hair from Maggie’s face, “See you at lunch?” She said softly.

Maggie nodded.

 

Alex and Maggie have been friends for 9 months now. More like Best Friends. They literally did everything together, everything. From study sections, movie nights, game nights, Club Nights...To Dentist Appointments, To Taking care of each other when sick, To cuddling when sad or angry.....Everything.

Maggie was already very much part of the Superfriends and she already met Alex’s Parents multiple times.

They were inseparable. No one found it weird and no one questioned it.

 

Alex left her last class before lunch and like always, she walked towards Maggie’s side of campus to catch up with her for lunch. Walking while looking at her phone and whistling while ignoring a couple of giggles from newbies crushing on her.

Reaching Maggie’s Building Entrance, She noticed Maggie getting off a bike with a huge smile. Alex frowned Confused, a funny feeling settling in her chest. Maggie noticed her and waved at her to come.

“Hey” Alex said, Standing next to Maggie, too close.

“Hey, This is Kate. She is new here” Maggie said pointing at The other girl politely, “She saw me walking a couple of blocks away and offered me a lift”

Alex opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Kate.

”It was nothing Maggie. I would never leave a beautiful girl like you walk alone like that” Kate said....too smoothly. Is that a smirk?

Kate was ugly. Kate was not ugly. What?

”Im Alex” Alex said, shaking her thoughts away.

”Yeah She is my nerdy best friend” Maggie said with a smile, nudging Alex playfully.

Alex hated it. Best friend, sure...Say it to Kate. Ugly Kate.

Alex opened her mouth to say something and was interrupted by Kate....again.

”Hey, I gotta run... I have class now But, If you give me your number I could give you a ride in this badass everyday” Kate said, patting her bike proudly.

”Oh No I actua-“

”That would be awesome” Maggie cut Alex off, writing her number in Kate’s hand like a schoolgirl.

Alex rolled her eyes.

After buying their lunch in silence, They spotted their friends table and took a seat on opposite sides, facing each other.

Kara was concentrated in a game of UNOs with Winn and James, while Lucy was retouching her makeup.

“So...Kate uh?” Alex said, her eyes on her lunch.

”I know, Right?” Maggie said smiling, taking a big bite if her veggie wrap.

“Yeah cool ride” Alex said awkwardly.

She had no idea what was wrong with her. This was definitely new.

”So...I guess I don’t have to pick you up anymore in the mornings?” Alex asked silently pleading for Maggie to say the contrary.

”I don’t know, I’ll let you know” Maggie shrugged.

“Yeah...yeah” Alex nodded, taking a bite from her burger getting Ketchup on her chin.

Maggie laughed softly and reached forward to wipe her chin clean.

Alex smiled and her peripheral vision caught insistent eyes on them. She turn around and spotted Kate Kane sitting a couple of tables away from them, looking intensively at them.

Alex held her eyes. It was a challenge. She was behind Maggie so, Maggie was oblivious of the stare-down contest.

She heard Maggie saying something about needing to go to the library and the next think she knows, she is being pulled by her shirt by Maggie. She noticed Kate’s jaw clenching slightly. Alex smirked, shook her head and threw her arm around Maggie’s shoulder as they walked out of the food court campus area.

 

Later that night, Alex was at Maggie’s apartment helping her with an essay. Maggie’s phone kept buzzing all the time, making Maggie stop each time to answer the text with a smile. It was Kate....Of course.

“I think you pretty much have it ready” Alex said, wanting to get out for some reason.

Maggie glanced at Alex from her cellphone, “Oh really?” She said frowning.

”Yeah. You just need to talk a bit more about this” Alex said, pointing at Maggie’s laptop screen, “And you are all set”

Maggie nodded.

Alex stood up ready to leave when Maggie stopped her, “Where are you going?” She asked, tilting her head.

“Uh....Home” Alex said Confused.

”You said we would continue watching The X Files tonight” Maggie said with a pout, tugging Alex by the shirt.

Alex looked at her silently while Maggie kept tugging her shirt playfully with a smile.

Maggie was beautiful. Maggie was the most beautifully girl.

Alex allowed herself be pulled down into the couch, Maggie quickly cuddling on her side, her head on Alex’s chest.

“Am I picking you up Tomorrow morning?” Alex asked softly into her hair.

”You are sleeping here tonight Alex, So yeah” Maggie simply said.

It was not the first time Alex would sleep with Maggie. When it was too late and neither of them wanted to walk or drive back home.

So Alex smiled and hugged Maggie closer.

 

But the texts and calls from Kate didn’t stopped. It was starting to really bother Alex, like a lot. She was not used to sharing Maggie. She was always with her and it seemed perfect the way it was. It was not possessiveness but it totally was.

Alex was sitting on her dining table writing a Lab Report on her Laptop with her headphones on. Her last class of the day was canceled and so Alex decided to head home to take advantage of the quiet moment without Kara to finish her report.

She didn’t listen the door being open because of the music, But the movement pulled her out of her computer screen.

Kara, Winn, Lucy and James came through the door with two boxes of Pizza. Alex frowned.

”Where’s Maggie?” Alex asked, taking her headphones off.

“Oh she said she was busy or something” Kara said, opening the box of Pizza and taking a huge bite.

”Busy?” Alex asked Confused. Looking at her cellphone to see if she’s missed a call or text; nothing.

“Yeah. Probably with that girl with the bike” James said with his mouth full of Breadsticks.

“What you mean?” Alex asked, pushing the laptop away from her.

”I dont know, Winn saw her getting with a girl on a bike” James shrugged.

Alex looked at Winn who was nodding, unable to speak because of all the Pizza in his mouth.

Alex shook her head and took her cellphone and walked towards her room. She dialed Maggie.

Maggie didn’t answered. She tried for two more times, no answer.

Alex sat in her bed and opened her Texts.

**To Maggie: Why aren’t you answering?**

Alex waited and no reply came.

**To Maggie: Hey, Where R U?**

Nothing.

Alex’s door opened and Kara leaned on the frame, “What’s up?” Kara asked crossing her arms on her chest.

“Nothing” Alex put her cellphone on the nightstand.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Kara asked, not wanting to push Alex who obviously was upset.

“No” Alex said coldly.

Kara nodded and quietly left the room.

Alex threw herself back in bed with a sigh.

She didn’t understand why she was feeling like this. But it bothered her not to know what Maggie was doing.

She looked at her cellphone again to see the time; 6pm.

She saw the blue check marks indicating that Maggie read the texts.

**To Maggie: Are you Ignoring me?**

No reply.

Alex went for a shower and took some sleeping pills because honestly, it was the only way she would be able to sleep tonight. She was pissed.

 

The next morning Alex was awake earlier than normal. She got dressed and without saying goodbye to Kara, She left the apartment.

Parking in front of Maggie’s building, She saw the bike parked in front too.

Using her spare key, Alex didn’t even knocked.

In the kitchen, Maggie was wearing only a large Tshirt that was not hers and Kate Kane was standing next to her wearing shorts and a tank top.

“Alex” Maggie said surprised, “Everything ok?”

”Are you kidding me?!” Alex said angrily.

She walked towards Maggie’s bedroom and with an apologetic look to Kate, Maggie followed.

“Hey, Listen Im sorry I disappeared yesterday” Maggie quickly began, closing the door behind her.

Alex stood in silence, looking at her with a hurtful expression.

“Are you two fucking?” Alex asked, somehow afraid of the obvious answer.

“What? What kind of question is that?” Maggie asked defensively.

”You never ignore my texts” Alex said, pointing at Maggie’s cellphone that was on the messy bed.

Messy bed. A sharp pain on her stomach gave her goosebumps.

“I know. I already said sorry” Maggie shrugged.

“Am I giving you a ride today?” Alex asked just to prove her point.

“Kate is taking me” Maggie sighed.

”Tomorrow’s Game night?” Alex asked again.

”I....Kate is taking me to a concert” Maggie’s voice was softer.

“Are we even having lunch together today?” Alex asked, fidgeting with her keychain

Maggie bit her lip, “I...”

”Forget it. I get it” Alex took the spare key and tossed it to the bed.

”Alex, come on. Seriously?” Maggie tried to take Alex’s arm but Alex simply walked out of the room.

 

It’s been three days since the last time she saw Maggie. Not even at school. She focused all of her time on finishing her lab report that was due soon.

She missed Maggie. Desperately. This past few days without her had made her realize somethings and get even more confused about her feelings towards her best friend.

Lost in her thoughts, sitting in a cubicle at the back of the library, Alex didn’t noticed the person coming at her from behind and hugging her tightly.

She froze but immediately melted into the hug whe She recognized the perfume.

Alex turned around on her chair to face Maggie Sawyer standing behind her with a beautiful smile on her face.

”Hey nerd” Maggie whispered.

Alex couldn’t help but smile like a dumb.

“Hey” Alex said, pulling the chair back a little to turn completely and face Maggie.

Maggie bit her lip and smiled widely while without hesitation, she sat on Alex’s lap.

“Sawyer, They are gonna kick me out” Alex complained but totally wrapping one arm around Maggie’s waist.

“Nah” Maggie said confidently, “I missed you” she said, looking at Alex directly in the eyes, “Are you done avoiding me?” She asked.

My God, Maggie Sawyer was pure Art. The freckles, The perfect eyebrows, the nose, the jawline....the lips, Damn it...The lips.

”Stop eye fucking me and answer my question” Maggie said giggling.

”Wha- I...No I was not eye fucking you” Alex whispered firmly.

”Yes you were” Maggie laughed softly.

”No i was not Sawyer” Alex lied.

”You totally were” Maggie said, pinching Alex playfully on her belly making Alex twist a little on the chair laughing too.

A “shhhhhh” came from a couple of cubicles away.

“If you weren’t eye fucking me, Then what did I just asked you?” Maggie whispered, raising her eyebrow.

Alex opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Maggie rolled her eyes and smiled, “I asked If you were done avoiding me?” Maggie’s expression became serious.

Alex shrugged, “I guess....Im just hurt”

Maggie nodded sadly, “I am sorry”

Maggie shifted on her lap to look at Alex more closely and Alex couldn’t help but feel a warming sensation down her stomach and...other areas.

Was she wrong for feeling like this? Maggie was her best friend but, their chemistry and Maggie’s constant flirting comments to her since day one can not go unnoticed.

“Hey” Maggie searched for her eyes.

”It’s ok I guess...I just, Miss you...” Alex whispered, her eyes falling to Maggie’s lips, “so much...”

”I promise I will never ignore your calls or texts again” Maggie promised genuinely.

”No, Maggie...Its not like you are obligated to put up with my issues” Alex said shyly.

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’ll put up with everything for you” Maggie sincerely reassured Alex.

Alex looked up at Maggie and they both gazed at eachother speechless. Both hovering their eyes on each other’s face....and lips.

”There are more chairs Miss Sawyer” The voice of the Librarian passing by startled both girls.

Maggie rolled her eyes and pulled off from Alex’s lap to take the chair next to her.

Alex internally cursed the old lady.

“So” Alex cleared her throat, “Whats going with you and Kate?” Alex asked without looking at Maggie.

“Nothing serious. It is just for fun” Maggie said, taking Alex’s cellphone without permission and entering the password by memory, she started playing a game.

Alex smiled at Maggie’s action. But the thought of her having fun with Kate made her stomach Twitch.

”Hurry up nerd, Im hungry” Maggie said without taking her eyes from the game.

Alex laughed, “Yes Ma’am” she said.

 

Eventually things fell back into their normal routine....kind of. Kate was still there, somehow....somewhere; in a random Facebook picture with Maggie...in a random hickey in Maggie’s skin, she was still present in the equation.

It’s not like Alex had much to do to be honest. She had no right to ask Maggie to stop seeing Kate. They were Best Friends, and even best friends have boundaries, right? But that logic didn’t stop her from hating the situation any less. In fact, the feeling was getting unbearable each day. She was sleeping less at night, because the thought of Maggie in bed with someone else was so exasperating that the need to sleep never came, instead...Alex had never witnessed so many sunrises in her life.

“Speak” Kara pulled Alex off her deep thoughts.

Alex frowned and looked up from her laptop to look at her sister who was sitting across her in their dining table.

”What you mean?” Alex asked, taking a sip of water from the glass next to her.

”You’ve been staring at your laptop screen for minutes without typing a single word” Kara said while highlighting some sentences from her book.

“That’s because I’m thinking” Alex shook her head and returned her eyes to her laptop.

”You? Thinking? Doubt it” Kara looked up at Alex with concern, “What’s up?”

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes, “I don’t know....”

“Is it has something to do with Maggie?” Kara cautiously asked.

Alex opened her eyes and bit her lips.

”I mean....I am a good observer and You’ve been acting very weird lately” Kara pushed her laptop to the side and leaned her arms on the table, “Ever since Maggie started hanging out with that new girl”

Alex nodded silently.

”I might be younger than you by two years but....technically I am older” Kara said with a smirk causing Alex to chuckled, “And I know Jealousy when I see it”

Alex nodded again, not saying a word.

”Talk to me” Kara said softly.

”Am I wrong?” Alex asked, “Feeling like that?”

”Of course not Alex. You and Maggie pretty much do everything together. It’s totally normal to feel left out or jealous” Kara reached to take Alex’s hand on hers.

“It’s not just that kara” Alex pulled her hand away and stood from the table, pacing around and running her hands through her short hair.

”What is it then?” Kara asked.

”I....I don’t like Maggie spending time with Kate....at all” Alex confessed with a shaky voice.

Kara frowned Confused, “You mean...like-”

”Yeah..” Alex chuckled nervously, “Yeah exactly like that”

“Oh Alex....Are you in love with Maggie?” Kara asked softly.

Alex wince at the question, she couldn’t help but feel judged, “I know...I know....I am a horrible friend”

”No no no” Kara stood up and took Alex’s hand to her chest, “That’s not what I meant”

Alex nodded and kept her eyes on the floor.

”What don’t you talk to her?” Kara asked.

”No!” Alex immediately said, “No way...I am not risking losing her as my friend” Alex once again pulled away from Kara’s grip.

”So you rather see her date someone else instead?” Kara asked and immediately regretted her question.

Alex closed her eyes to avoid the thought of Maggie in someone elses’s arms.

”I am sure Maggie loves you too and I dont mean as a friend” Kara dared to say, “Im sure she feels the same”.

Alex’s eyes opened widely, “Really?”

Kara nodded, “That Girl looks at you as If the universe were in your face” she said softly.

Alex kept looking at her silently and with incredulity.

”Just....Think about it” Kara shrugged.

Alex nodded.

 

But of course Alex didn’t. I mean she thought about it, a lot...but she couldn’t find the courage to talk to Maggie. And so Kate started coming around more often, at their Bar nights-out, at their gym during work-out...She’s even been eating lunch at their table...And Alex couldn’t shake off the nauseating feeling that Maggie might be having something serious with Kate, that they weren’t just having fun anymore.

And it was not only uncomfortable for Alex but for the rest of the gang as well. Because Alex’s discomfort was evident and they didn’t know how to react.

“Hey Winn! I’ve heard you are really good with computers” Kate said a little to loud because of the music.

They were at a local Burger & Beer Spot having some lunch after class.

“Oh yeah...That’s what they say” Winn said cockily, feeling to proud of himself.

Alex rolled her eyes.

“My computer’s been acting super weird lately, you think someday during this week you could check it out?” Kate asked, drinking from her beer.

“Totally!” Winn nodded kindly and smiled.

Alex rolled her eyes....again. This time, earning a nudge on her rib by Kara.

Lucy and James stood silently while witnessing the awkwardness of the moment.

“So Alex! Everyone say you are a nerd” Kate said, throwing her hand over Maggie’s shoulder, “I mean....already working on your PHd?” She asked acting surprised.

”Yeah...I for once take my future very seriously” Alex shot back, with a challenging glare.

“And what about your present? Do you take that seriously?” Kate asked with a malicious smirk.

Alex frowned Confused.

”What kind of question is that Kane?” Lucy finally spoke, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

”Oh just asking....some people are so focused on what’s in the sky that they forget that they can’t fly” Kate took a sip from her beer, looking straight at Alex.

“Also, The ground is safer” Winn comment with his mouth full of mozzarella’s sticks and oblivious of the tension on the table.

Lucy, James, Kara and Alex gave him a death glare. He gulped nervously.

”Flying is good sometimes and Alex does know how to fly. She is safe up there” Maggie suddenly said, winking at Alex.

Kate chuckled sarcastically and took her hand from Maggie’s shoulder.

Alex smiled at Her.

“Anyways, Im going to the bathroom” Maggie said, standing up from the table.

As Maggie walked towards the bathroom, The waitress came to the table.

Everyone ordered their meals.

”I am gonna order for Maggie too” Kate said looking at the menu.

Alex looked at kara who shook her head.

”Um...She’ll have this one” Kate pointed at a burger on the menu.

Alex leaned forward to see, “That has Mustard”

Kate rolled her eyes, “And what’s wrong with that Brainy?” She asked annoyed.

“Maggie is allergic to mustard” Alex said, now with a serious tone.

“Who the fuck is allergic to mustard? That’s ridiculous” Kate waved her off, “She’ll have it...thank you” Kate said to the waitress.

”No she won’t” Alex signaled the waitress to stop, “She is allergic to mustard”

“Lady, You can go ahead with the order” Kate said firmly, looking at Alex.

Alex stood up, “What part of she is allergic to mustard don’t you understand Asshole!”

Kara pulled Alex by the arm, “Alex...come on, sit down”

“Yeah, sit down weirdo” Kate said, drinking from her beer.

Lucy stood up defensively but Kara grabbed her by the arm too, “No” she warned lucy.

The waitress stood in the middle, completely unsure of what to do.

“I am so sorry. Please carry on with the order but, No mustard on that last burger, please? Thank you” James said to the young woman, who wrote down the specifications and walked away as quickly as she could.

“Oh I missed the waitress” Maggie said as she walked towards her chair.

”Don’t worry, I ordered for you” Kate said, swallowing the bitterness of the moment.

Maggie smiled and nodded, “Thanks”.

The silence & tension on the table was sharp as a knife. No one was speaking.

“Is everything ok?” Maggie asked confused.

”Oh sure, yes” Kara cleared her throat, “I guess we are just hungry” She chuckled.

Maggie nodded convinced.

The food arrived and everyone focused their attention on their food, avoiding any kind of interaction.

But Alex noticed, That Maggie had barely touched her burger.

And she knew, of course she knew...That Maggie didn’t liked her food. Stupid Kate Kane.

She knew Maggie wouldn’t say anything about it because she wouldn’t want Kate to feel bad.

Without asking questions, Alex switched her burger with Maggie’s.

Maggie looked up at her and Alex nodded with smile.

Kate clenched her jaw and ate her burger a little too aggressively.

Alex ate the must horrible burger she’d ever eaten in her life....but Maggie ate hers with pleasure and that’s all that mattered to her.

Alex took a deep breath....she was so fucked. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys gave me so much love...Here is the second part of the update. One more to go for this update. Hope you liked it. Kudos and comments please :)

It’s been days since the last incident with kate at the Burger place. Maggie was still completely oblivious about it and Alex wanted her to stay like that. She feared Maggie would take Kate’s side...and she was not ready for that yet. 

“It’s just weird” Kara said, walking to the living room from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

”Kara, just stop” Alex shut her down. Taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

”No Alex...are we suppose now to have Kate in all of our hangouts?” Kara asked annoyed.

”I don’t know...” Alex replied frustrated. She really didn’t wanted to have this conversation now. 

“Maybe me should stop inviting Maggie” Kara said cautiously. She didn’t meant it really. 

Alex straightened herself in the couch, “Are you kidding me Kara?” She asked offended.

”Alex I know, But I just-“

”No buts! How can we not invite Maggie?” Alex asked, she was angry.

Kara turned her eyes to the paused movie on their tv. She didn’t know what to say. She loved Maggie but she hated seeing her sister so miserable. 

“I get Kate is frustrating...But I would never think about sidelining Maggie” Alex scolded her.

Kara opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Alex.

”Ever!” She finished. Took a handful of popcorn and pressed play.

Kara took a deep breath and sunk into the couch.  

 

The next mornig, Alex woke up before dawn and decided to head to the campus gym instead of her daily runs. She needed to hit something. 

The gym was empty obviously. Alex smiled feeling comfortable with the complete silence inside of the facility. 

She plugged her earphones on and started her routine. 

Almost an hour later, after finishing with her Arms and Legs, Alex took one of the boxing bag and started hitting it rhythmically, almost expertly. Moving from side to side, dancing slightly on her feet, she connected powerful   blows into the black bag. Drenched in sweat, her hair falling on her face with each move. 

Her eyea focused on the bag, she noticed a pair of hands grabbing the bag from the other side, holding it for her. Alex frowned and took a step back to see who was the person.

kate Kane.

Alex pulled her earphones off, letting them hang around her neck, “What you want?” She asked breathless. 

“Oh, Just here...giving you a hand” she said sarcastically, still holding the gym bag. 

“I don’t need it” Alex said, brushing her wet hair out of her face. 

“Im still offering” Kate shrugged. A malicious smile on her face. 

Alex shook her head and simply started walking away from the bag to collect her backpack and leave. 

“You know, you are being childish” Kate’s vocie stopped her. She didn’t turned but judging from the punches noise, she knew Kate took over the Gym bag now. 

“Oh yes? How’s that?” Alex asked, turning around, hands on her hips. 

“You are acting like what Maggie is doing with me is offensive” She said, now breathless from the blows. 

“I will not have this conversation with you” Alex chuckled, took the backpack and swung it over one of her shoulder. 

“Just accept the reality and move on” Kate laughed softly, Connecting blows after blows. 

“And what reality is that Kane?” Alex asked defiantly.

Kate connected one last big blow, making the gym bag swing hard from side to side, “That she is sleeping with me” she winked at Alex.

Alex smiled and nodded, internally trying to control her impulses, “See ya” she said and walked out of the gym. 

The rest of the day for Alex went by in a blur. She didn’t even remembered what she did in Chemical Lab. All she had in her head was Maggie Sawyer being touched by someone else. 

Walking out of the building towards her car, Alex felt someone pushing her from behind softly. Taking her earphones off, she turned to see Maggie standing there with the most beautiful smile. 

“I hate when you use those” Maggie rolled her eyes, pointing at the earphones.

”Sorry” Alex shrugged. 

Maggie smiled and started walking by her side.

”What are you doing?” Alex asked with a smile.

”Uh...walking with you” Maggie said raising one eyebrow.

”Im just going home” Alex said, not wanting Maggie to think they were going for beers or something fun. 

“Ok” Maggie simply said, reaching the car and opening the passenger door.

”Don’t you have plans with Kate?” Alex asked, getting into the drivers seat. 

“Nah” She replied non interested.

Alex smiled, turned on the ignition and drove away.  

When Alex and Maggie were together, anyone around them would then understand their chemistry. It was outstanding. They click so perfectly. It made sense. Their serious talks and their flirtatious banter, it was just meant to be. 

“You have to control your pulse” Maggie said, making a perfect swirl of frosting on one of their freshly baked cupcakes. 

“I...I am a mess” Alex laughed, failing miserably at her swirl, frosting all over her cupcake unevenly. 

“Come here” Maggie laughed, took her hand and pulled Alex towards her, to stand behind her pressed against her back, “Let me lead your hands” she said softly since Alex was so close to her. 

Alex bit her lip and swallowed hard, Thankful that Maggie couldn’t see her.

Maggie took a new cupcake and started leading Alex’s hands slowly. What Maggie didn’t know, was that Alex was not looking at the cupcake, she was looking at the back of Maggie’s head. Looking at her beautiful hair...her nose almost touching it. 

“It’s all in the curves” Maggie almost whispered and Alex could swear she felt Maggie moving back slightly against her front. 

Alex closed her eyes and did everything humanly possible not to move her hips into her...not to move her hair and kiss her neck. 

“And when you finish, you just slightly make a pointy tip” Maggie finished suspiciously breathless. She Put the frosty bag to the side and rested her hand on top of the counter. Not moving. Both hearts racing hard. 

Alex’s now free hands hesitantly landed on Maggie’s hips, earning a sharp breath from the latter. Alex rested her forehead against the back of Maggie’s head, ready to turn Maggie around.

”Cupcakes!!!” Kara came running through the door. 

Maggie and Alex startled and jumped away from eachother. 

“Please tell me they are chocolate ones” Winn said, walking right behind Kara. 

“Uh yeah, Chocolate” Maggie chuckled nervously, not looking at Alex. 

“Just stop lying!” Lucy also came into the apartment, James behind her.

”I was not looking at her ass Lucy Lane!” James said annoyed.

”Oh just stop it you two” Kara said with her mouth full of cupcake. 

“This would go amazing with ice cream” Winn said Ignoring everone. 

Alex desperately searched for Maggie’s eyes through the suddenly now full Kitchen. Maggie avoided her eyes at all times. 

“Ok Lucy come on, Lets go to the living room” Maggie said, taking lucy by the hand.

”He was looking at her” Lucy kept arguing while being dragged by Maggie. 

“I was not!” James shouted from the Kitchen.

”Hey....are you ok?” Kara asked frowning at Alex.

”Uh yeah....yeah” She nodded, taking a deep breath.

She was far from Ok. 

 

Maggie and Alex didn’t addressed what happened that night in the kitchen...and Kate Kane was still in the damn picture. And Alex was starting to get tired of it all. 

“Pass me the ketchup” Winn asked at their table during lunch break. 

Both Maggie and Alex reached for the bottle and when their hands touched, the froze. 

“Go ahead” Maggie said, taking her hand away.

Alex shook her head and passed the ketchup to Winn. 

“Sorry sorry, damn proffesor held me up a little longer after class” Kate came running, taking a seat next to Maggie. 

No one looked up from their plate. Alex rolled her eyes. This girl really thought she was welcome in this group...she really thought her presence was importante. Alex shook her head again. 

Kate noticed, “Hey” She whispered into Maggie’s ear. 

“Hey” Maggie replied, taking a bite from her veggie wrap.

“Are you guys doing anything tonight?” Kate asked out loud. 

“No” Everyone said.

”Yes” Winn said.

Then Silence. Awkward silence. Alex wanted to kick Winn so bad. 

“Yes or No?” Kate asked confused.

This time no one spoke, Winn included.

Maggie shook her head and sighed, “It’s ok Kate...You and I can go for some burgers” Maggie shrugged.

Alex swallowed hard, “We are going to Nonos tonight” 

Kara looked up to her with eyes wide opened.

”Oh Nonos is awesome” Kate said. 

“Yeah...” Alex nodded, “Anyways, I got to go. See y’all tonight” She took her backpack and left. 

Alex was walking towards her next class room, when she heard Maggie calling for her.

”Alex” Maggie jogged to her.

”What’s up?” Alex asked, acting casual.

”Listen...You dont have to do this” Maggie said, nervously playing with her hands.

“Do what?” Alex asked, shifting her backpack on her shoulder.

”Pretend like you’re ok with kate” Maggie said looking at Alex straight to the eyes.

”I dont know what you mean” Alex shook her head.

”Really? You are gonna pretend that what happened in your kitchen is nothing?” Maggie took a step back and crossed her arms on her chest. 

“Oh...now you want to talk about it?” Alex asked sarcastically.

”I will if you want” Maggie shrugged, defiantly.

”Listen...Its whatever” Alex was starting to walk away.

”Alex you are jealous, admit it” Maggie pulled her back by the hoddie. 

Alex frowned, completely frozen. Did Maggie knew? Or was she being a lil shit?.

”What the hell you mean by that Maggie?” Alex asked offended.

”Ever since Kate came into the picture, You’ve been acting like an ass” Maggie said, her voice a little louder.

”I’ve been acting like an ass?! Wow” Alex said chuckling sarcastically, “You really are full of yourself huh?” 

“Just admite it woman” Maggie took a step closer, challenging her. 

“I am not jealous of Kate Kane. In fact, i have a date for tonight” Alex also took a step closer, accepting the challenge. 

Maggie was taking aback by the sudden confession. 

“You do?” Maggie asked, not so defiantly anymore. 

“Yeah” Alex lied, “Now, I have a class to go. See you tonight” Alex waved goodbye and walked away leaving Maggie standing in the hallway speechless and confused.

Alex was walking furiously towards her next class. Breathless and not from the fast walking. She just told Maggie she had a date...a non existent date. 

“Stupid” Alex murmured to herself.

She heard a giggle from a girl and she stopped. Turning around, she saw a blonde girl sitting on the floor with her laptop on her lap, smiling shyly at her. 

“Hey” Alex said with a smile. 

“Hey” The girl bit her lip.

”Whats your name?” Alex asked running her hands through her hair nervously. 

“Uh Yudith” The girl replied.

”Yudith” Alex nodded, “Im A-“

”Alex Danvers....Everyone knows who you are” the girl blushed.

Alex nodded, “Me and some friends are going to Nonos tonight....wanna come?” Alex asked. 

“Oh my god...of course” The girl replied excitedly. 

“Alright, oh...here” Alex crouched infront of the girl, took the pen she had in her hand and wrote on the notebook the girl had on her lap, “Its my number...uh...call me at 8 so we can meet there”

”Absolutely” The girl nodded excitedly.

”Yeah...Well, see ya” Alex stood up and kept walking towards her classroom.

She just asked a random girl to be her date. A date she told Maggie she had. A lied she said to avoid confessing her undying Love for Maggie....and her raging jealousy. 

“Congrats Alex Danvers...You are officially a dumbass” Alex murmured to herself while opening the door to her class. 

 

Alex arrived at Nonos with Kara and Winn that night. Lucy and James already waiting for them at their table. She knew Yudith was on her way because of a Text she sent Alex. She hasn’t heard from Maggie yet. 

Lucy spotted them at the entrance and waved at them. 

The place was packed. It was dark except for blasting colorful lights all over the place. Popular music was playing out loud. 

“This place seems awesome!” Lucy shouted to top the loud music, dancing on her chair.

Kara laughed and nodded. 

Alex scanned the place around with her eyes, searching for Her. 

“Hey” A voice came from behind.

Alex turned and saw Yudith standing there with a smile.

Not the her she was expecting.

”Hey!” Alex greeted her. 

“Are you gonna introduce your friend Alex” Kara asked teasingly.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Relax” She warned Kara, “Guys this is Yudith, a friend”

Everyone said Hi and Yudith nodded at them. 

“Here” James came with a round of drinks for everyone. 

“So....” Yudith started, not knowing what to say.

”Yeah...” Alex chuckled awkwardly, drinking from her drink.

”My eyes have been blessed” A very annoying voice interrupted the awkward moment.

Kate was walking towards them, with Maggie next to her.

”Alex Danvers with a date” Kate said acting surprised.

Maggie looked at Alex with an expression hard to read. 

“She is not my date...we are just friends” Alex clarified. 

“Right..” Yudith kindly confirmed.

Maggie frowned confused.

”Magg-“ 

“Come on, lets hit that dance floor” Kate interrupted Alex and pulled Maggie away into the dance floor. 

Alex grunted and finished her drink from one sip. 

“Are- Are you ok?” Yudith asked concerned. Following Alex who was walking to the bar to order another drink.

”I don’t know” Alex confessed, signaling the bartender for a drink.

Yudith squinted her eyes, “Why did you invited me tonight?” She asked. A small smile on her face. 

“I....I didn’t wanted to be alone” Alex said, accepting the drink from the man.

”Because...” Yudith said, encouraging Alex to elaborate.

”Because I am uttey in Love with my best friend. And she is fuck friends with this other girl and it sucks. It sucks big time. And they are currently dancing...and it drives me crazy. The idea of someone else touching her drives me crazy” Alex blurted, finishing with a long sip of her drink. 

“Right” Yudith said surprised, but understanding. 

“Im sorry” Alex genuinely said, “I shouldn’t have used you”.

”No hey...relax” Yudith reassured her, “I get it”. 

Alex nodded gratefully.

”Come on lets go back to the table” Yudith told her.

Going back to the table, everyone was having a great time Laughing and drinking. So Alex took a deep breath and joined them. 

But it was impossible, because from where she was sitting, she had an open view of Maggie and Kate. 

The way Kate was dancing with Maggie gave her nauseas. Kate’s hands going everywhere. Taking a shot from the tray James brought to the table, Alex eyes fell back on Maggie...this time, Maggie was looking at her. 

Maggie pulled away from Kate and started walking towards the table. 

“Stop looking at me like that” She said, taking one shot and downing it. 

Alex noticed that Kate was now dancing with someone else.

”Stop dancing like that” Alex replied. 

Maggie chuckled, “I can dance however I want” Maggie said, erasing all the distance between them. 

“Not like that” Alex said again, her eyes going down to Maggie’s lips.

Maggie smiled teasingly, “What if I dance like that with you?” She whispered in Alex's ear. 

Alex swallowed hard. 

Maggie slowly turned around, starting to move slowly and sensually. 

Alex looked around. No one was looking at them. Everyone was minding their own businesses. She gripped Maggie’s hips hard, allowing Maggie to grind her ass slowly at her. 

“Do you like my dancing now?” Maggie turned her head and whispered in Alex’s ear. 

Alex moved her hips forward to match Maggie’s movement.

Maggie reached back to grip Alex’s shirt to keep her close to her, as she moved up and down and from side to side to the rhythm of the music. 

“Can you keep up?” Maggie asked, throwing her head back. Feeling the music and the intensity of Alex’s body. 

And of course Alex could. Her hips matching perfectly Maggie’s movements. 

Alex lifted Maggie’s shirt a little bit, exposing her abdomen...watching delightfully how painful perfect Maggie moved her hips. 

Maggie whimpered, “Take me home Alex” She almost pleaded and Alex swears she almost fell to the floor. Her knees going weak. 

Pulling away, Maggie grabbed Alex by the waist of her jeans and pull her towards the exit.

No one noticed them leaving.

Alex drove faster than ever. Maggie kissing her neck furiously while she focused on not crashing.

“Maggie...God” Alex said breathless, pinning Maggie against her front door. Finally taking Maggie’s lips in a needy kiss.

Her tongue. Alex almost passed out when she felt Maggie’s tongue.

Maggie reached into Alex’s pants for the keys. She broke the kiss to turn around and shakily try to open the door. Alex now kissing the back of her neck desperately. 

Finally the door was opened and closed back in a heartbeat. Maggie walking into the dark apartment, making Alex chase her.  

Maggie took her shirt off. Walking backwards towards Alex’s room.

”Maggie” Alex walked towards her desperately.

”Im here. Come get me” Maggie almost moaned. 

Alex took Maggie’s hands that were already reaching for her own pants, “Let me” Alex pleaded.

Pushing Maggie back on the bed, Alex crawled on top of her, taking her lips again in a deep kiss. Going down her neck, Maggie arched her body and moaned softly. She tugged at Alex’s shirt...wanting it off.

Alex pulled away and took it off. 

Maggie ran her fingers down her abs, scratching them. She leaned foward to kiss them while reaching up to Alex’s bra and expertly take it off. 

Alex moaned loudly, when Maggie immediately catch her breast in her mouth. Sucking them softly but passionately. 

“Fuck” Alex cursed trembling, her body betraying her completely. 

She pushed Maggie back down and also reached for her bra to make it disappear.

“So beautiful” Alex breathed into Maggie’s chest.

”Alex” Maggie ran her fingers through Alex’s hair.

“So perfectly beautiful” Alex repeated, biting softly at her niples.

“Oh” Maggie moaned...biting her lips and arching her torso, “More” She said, pressing Alex’s face into her breasts by her hair. 

Still with jeans, their hips met deliciously. Grinding hard against eachother.

”Do it more please Alex” Maggie desperately pleaded, looking down at thei hips perfectly matching Eachother.

Alex moved her hips harder against Maggie. Specifically rubbing their crotch together. The sound of their jeans drowned by their moans.

”Oh my God” Alex opened her mouth in a gasp. 

Maggie grabbed her ass, wanting more pressure. 

“God Alex you feel so fucking good” Maggie grunted, kissing Alex's neck furiously while their hips kept their now almost erratic moves.

”Take them off” Maggie asked between kisses.

Alex swallowed and pulled away enough to be able to take her jeans off and Maggie’s as well. 

This time Maggie turned them around, now her on top. She kissed Alex again, hard...biting her lips, kissing down her jawline, her neck and between her breasts.

”Maggie” Alex whimpered.

Maggie kept crawling back, kissing down her stomach and her hips.

Alex prompted herself up with her elbows, looking down at Maggie playing with the wait if her boxers.

”God...please” Alex pleaded, completely broken for Maggie. 

Maggie slowly pulled the boxers down, revealing Alex’s glistening pussy. 

“Alex...fuck....I can see how wet you are” Maggie gasped in a moan. 

Alex kept her eyes looking down at Maggie, expectantly.

Maggie slowly lowered her mouth down to Alex’s center.

”Oh my fuck” Alex cursed out loud, throwing her head back to the pillow. 

Maggie tasted Alex slowly, taking her time.

”Damn you taste so good” Maggie murmured against Alex.

Alex moaned and covered her face with her hands, trying so hard not to lose the little control she had left. 

But then Maggie opened her mouth...taking Alex’s center completely in her mouth, her tongue making contact with her throbbing clit.

”Oh Fuck Maggie Please” Alex’s hand took Maggie’s hair. 

Maggie kept sucking and sucking at Alex. 

“Mag-“ Alex chocked on her own words. 

She knew she was dangerously close, and she didn’t wanted to come without Maggie.

Alex sat up and pulled Maggie from between her legs, taking her face and kissing her hard. Tasting herself in Maggie’s mouth. 

She turned them around again, immediately reaching for Maggie’s panties and pulling them off.

“How much you want me?” Maggie asked teasingly, crawling back away from Alex.

Alex took her by the legs and pull her to her, “I want you more than I want Oxygen to breath” She said, opening Maggie’s legs and taking her in her mouth.

”Shit” Maggie wasn’t prepared. For the intensity and for Alex taking such control. 

Alex swallowed Maggie’s wetness. She moaned, “You taste so good Maggie”.

”Yeah?” Maggie asked in a whimper, “Do you want more?” She asked.

”I want it all” Alex said, biting and sucking on Maggie. 

“Fuck Alex don’t stop” 

Alex could feel her clit hardening and throbbing on her mouth. Her thighs suddenly trembling around Alex’s head. 

Alex knew Maggie was also close.

She reluctantly pulled away from Maggie, earning a disapproving grunt. Crawling back on top of her, she kissed Maggie. Passionately.

Alex reached down between Maggie’s legs and withour a warning, she thrusted two fingers inside of Maggie.

”Fuck” Maggie broke the kiss with a gasp. Wincing a little bit at the sudden intrusion.

Pressing their foreheads together, Maggie also reached down between her legs and imitated the action. 

“Oh god Maggie” Alex said, weak and desperate to come. 

Both thrusting eachother. Foreheads pressed together. 

“Maggie” Alex moanes, looking straight into her eyes.

Maggie knew. They confessed everything silently in that moment.

”More baby” Maggie pleaded.

The endearment almost blew Alex off. Alex thrusted Maggie deeper, getting the same from her. 

“Im so close Maggie” Alex cried, trembling. 

“No...no yet” Maggie started kissing Alex’s neck, sucking on it. 

Alex buried her face on the pillow next to Maggie’s face. Moaning against it. 

“Oh fuck” Maggie cursed, her wholw body trembling hard, “Alex” She screamed out loud.

Alex grunted hard against the pillow, trembling as well. They both came...hard. 

Sweating, breathless and still trembling, they stood in the same position. Still with their fingers inside eachother. Dizzy and bruised. 

Only the hard breathing of them could be heard in the room. Maggie could feel the drenched sheets under her. Alex could feel all the sweat going down her back and between her and Maggie’s body. 

Completely Exhausted, their breathing slowly started coming down to a normal rate. 

Alex doesn’t remember when she moved from Maggie to lay on her side. Alex doesn’t remember who fell asleep first. 

What Alex do remember is thinking that she just fucked her Best Friend. 

That her best friend was on her bed naked and covered in sweat and sex from her.

Alex do remember thinking, _What does this mean?_  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So...I might have done something lol. And to think this was supposed to be a one shot Flashback type of Update and now we are here. 
> 
> Anyways, Here is the new chapter of this update. There is only ONE more chapter (I promise) and I will post it tomorrow since it is already half written. I apologize for the mistakes...Please remember that English is not my language and that Writing is not my expertise. At the end of the day....I do this for me too. 
> 
> To any new reader, know that this is part of a Series tagged in the chapter. In case you get confused, You might want to read the previous ones. This is my own universe and characters are not totally canon since...CW is aleady messing those up.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this. Next chapter is gonna be the last of this Flashback Update and its gonna get crazy...and I am actually adding a lil plot to it ;) Thank You to my loyal readers and for your patience. Please do not forget to leave a comment since it is actually what keeps me motivated. Kudos are awesome too! xoxoxox

Alex woke up with a start. She felt the bed sheets damped around her naked body. She frowned confused, a heat wave invading her room. She coughed softly to clear her dried throat when she felt a body stirring behind her, she smiled. Alex turned around to be faced with a nest of blonde hair peeking up from under the sheets.

"What the fuck?" Alex murmured, moving her legs to kick the woman, "Kara?"

Kara murmured something inaudible but didn't moved.

"Kara?!" Alex shouted this time, kicking her sister out of the bed.

"Alex! why would you do that?" Kara whined, falling hard on the floor. She knelt up frowning, "And why is it so hot?"

"Why are you in my bed Kara?!" Alex asked annoyed, gripping the bed sheets against her chest.

"Winn was too drunk to drive to his dorm so, he crashed in my bed" Kara said, standing up.

"Kara...You can't just get in my bed!" Alex grunted, "I was...I am naked!"

"What? Why would yo-" Kara cut herself up and opened her eyes in realization, "Oh Rao Alex, ewww" She furrowed her face in disgust.

Alex clenched her jaw and closed her eyes trying to compose herself.

"Anyways, You were alone when I came in" Kara said picking the pillow that fell with her from the floor, "So, what a bitch..." she said oblivious of who she was talking about and left the room.

Alex fell back to bed with a deep sigh. Running her hands through her damped hair.

_Was Maggie angry? Did she regretted last night? Did she just fucked up her friendship with Maggie?_

Reaching for her phone on her nightstand, Alex saw 0 missed calls or texts from Maggie.

She could feel her heart rate increasing and her chest tightening and she knew she was on the verge of a panic attack. She heard a loud moan full of misery coming from Kara's room.

"Oh shut up Winn!" Alex shouted, throwing a pillow to the hallway.

Kara came from the living room, picked the pillow up and walked into Alex's room with a note on her hand, "This was under the door" she said as she handed it to Alex.

Alex took the folded paper quickly, hoping that it was a note from Maggie.

**To all our Tenants;**

**Today, the Air Conditioning system will be shut down in the entire complex due to a process of maintenance. This process will last 24 hours. We expect to have the A/C back running again by tomorrow morning. Sorry for the inconveniences; The Management. **

"Great!" Alex sighed in disappointment.

She stood up from the bed and walking to her door, she slammed it closed.

"Stop it! My head!" Winn shouted from the other room.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom that was inside of her bedroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed the angry red lines in her chest, shoulder and ass. 2 purple bruises, one on her neck and one on her left breast. She closed her eyes, memories of last night flashing in her head. She felt it in every inch of her skin.

"You will not call her" Alex said to her reflection, "She was the one who left" She nodded encouraging, "You got this!" She pointed at her reflection with a final nod and jumped into the shower.

Minutes later, Alex walked into the living room where she was greeted by Winn and Kara both lying dead on the couch.

"Is this why you drink for?" Alex chuckled sarcastically.

Ever since they discovered that their bad sells Alien alcohol, it immediately became their favorite spot. Alex's reason to love that bar was different...It had brown hair, beautiful chocolate eyes, dimples and...she'd just walked out of her after giving her the best sex she could possibly experience. 

Alex shook her head and started making coffee. She felt her cellphone buzzing in her pocket and she dropped the pot in the sink, spilling the black substance.

"Oh come on" Alex murmured frustrated when she saw that it was just a text from Lucy asking how they woke up.

Alex ignored the text and went back to start a new pot.

She was grateful that it was a Sunday. She was not feeling like going to classes at all. She was too scared to run into Maggie and to hear her saying that last night was a mistake. She was too scared. Winn eventually left and Kara spent almost all of the day in her bed.

Thankful because their parents decided to rent them an apartment on a high floor, Alex sat on the balcony enjoying the nice breeze while working on her Lab report in her laptop, or at least trying. Her mind kept going to last night. To Maggie's lips on her...her hands on her back, scratching her while begging for more.

Last night was real, and the marks on her body gave testimony of it.

She kept looking at her cellphone...but no Calls or Texts came through. Not from Her at least.

"Hey" Kara startled her, sitting next the chair next to her.

"Hey" Alex swallowed hard and focused back in her report.

"This is a nice view" Kara murmured, sipping from an orange juice, tugging her legs under her in a more comfortable position.

Alex only hummed in agreement.

Kara silently looked at her sister, typing absently.

"What's up?" She softly asked.

"What you mean?" Alex asked confused.

"Crinkle" Kara simply said, poking Alex tenderly in her forehead.

Alex chuckled and sighed, "It's nothing"

"Does this has anything to do with Maggie and the woman you slept with last night?" Kara asked when she heard her sister typing again.

"Not now Kara, please" Alex said, stopping her finger on the keyboard but not looking away from the screen.

"OK...Just, I'm here if you need to talk" Kara said, gazing back at the city view.

Alex continued typing in silent.

 

It was 11pm when she heard the soft knocks on her door. They were so soft that Alex had to mute the movie she was watching, trying to see if the knocks where on her door or her neighbors. Two more knocks came and it was definitely hers. Alex looked at her phone to see if she missed a call but there was nothing, so when she stood up to peek through the peephole she froze. Maggie was standing behind it.

Alex opened the door slowly. Maggie was looking at the floor, a backpack hanging from one of her shoulder.

"Hey" Alex said

"Hey, I'm sorry I came unannounced....I just wanted to come and talked to you" Maggie said softly.

She was so beautiful. Wearing sweatpants and a t shirt. Her hair falling beautifully on her shoulders.

"No sure...come in" Alex stepped aside to let her in and closed the door.

The apartment was dark, only illuminated by the Tv. It was quiet. They both stood silently in the middle of the living room.

"Kara is asleep already?" Maggie asked with a skeptical smile.

"Yeah, she came hammered last night and she's been all day hangover. She took some pills to help her sleep" Alex said, shifting in her feet awkwardly.

Maggie noticed, "Listen I just wanted to apologize for going missing the whole day" Maggie said, brushing some hair out of her face nervously.

Alex only nodded but said nothing.

"I guess I was just...Confused and Scared" Maggie continued, putting the backpack down on the couch.

Alex thought this was it. Maggie was gonna say that she hated it and regretted it and she was not ready for that. She was just not ready.

"And I spent the whole day thinking about it and I-"

"It doesn't have to mean anything" Alex cut her off. Desperate to stop whatever she was about to say.

"Oh..." Maggie said surprised, "Ok...."

"I mean....We are best friends and" Alex sighed deeply, "This doesn't have to be awkward..."

"Ok" Maggie said again with an expression Alex couldn't quiet read, "So...you mean this-"

"I mean that we can continue doing it" Alex cut her off, "No strings attached"

Maggie swallowed hard and nodded, "That sounds good".

Alex nodded, feeling her insides crumble because THAT was far from what she wanted, but she couldn't lose Maggie. She couldn't face her rejection.

Maggie smiled and blinked softly, dimples peeking out and God was she beautiful.

"Last night was fun" Maggie almost whispered walking closer.

"It was...so fun" Alex admitted as well, gulping hard when she realized the dining table was behind her so she couldn't take any steps back.

Maggie slowly reached for Alex's shorts waistband and started playing with it, "I couldn't stop thinking about it"

"Maggie, Kara is here" Alex whispered breathless, brushing some hair from Maggie's face and cupping her face to rest her forehead against hers.

"Then...we have to be very quiet" Maggie whispered, taking her hand inside Alex's shorts.

Alex gasped and closed her eyes.

Maggie caught Alex's lips in a searing kiss while caressing her slowly under her pants.

Alex pulled Maggie's hand out of her shorts and picked her up in her arms. Maggie gasped surprised while holding on tight to Alex, she kissed her again intensely.

Alex walked them into her room, without stopping the heated kiss. She craved her so bad.

"You are so strong" Maggie whimpered, burying her face in Alex's neck to kiss it.

Alex kicked the door to her room softly and managed to lock it.

She softly put Maggie down on her bed, hovering over her while kissing Maggie again deeply.

Maggie ran her fingers through Alex's hair and pulled it softly to make Alex look at her, "I want you naked now" Maggie demanded in a whisper.

Alex pulled away from Maggie to take her shirt and pants off and Maggie took the moment to do the same.

Now both naked, Maggie turned them around, straddling Alex. Alex's hand landed on Maggie's hips and their lips met in a desperate kiss.

Maggie started moving her hips on Alex and Alex dropped her head back into the pillow with a moan, her hands gripping Maggie's hips tightly keeping her pressed against her.

Maggie's straightened up and continued moving her hips, riding Alex. Alex opened her mouth to gasp but nothing came out, she was breathless and desperate for more. She looked up to Maggie who had her head thrown back, caressing her own breasts while keeping her hips in a rhythmical movement. It was a view...It was The View. Alex felt the air being knocked out of her lungs. Maggie was a goddess, a nymph. 

Alex sat up and took Maggie's hands away from her breasts and took them in her mouth. Kissing them and sucking on her nipples.

Maggie moaned at that, a little too loud.

"Shhh" Alex hushed her while kissing her up to her neck.

Maggie took her hand down between their hips and pressed softly at Alex's clit.

"Oh fuck" Alex moaned loud too against her neck.

"Shhh" Maggie reminded her while rubbing Alex's clit with two fingers.

"Oh Maggie" Alex choked, hugging Maggie tightly by the waist and her face buried in Maggie's neck.

"God it's so hard" Maggie whispered into Alex's hair, her fingers now rubbing her clit with circular motions.

Alex took her face out of Maggie's neck and looked into her eyes, "You are gonna make me scream" she warned her breathlessly.

"I can almost feel it throbbing in my fingers" Maggie continued. licking Alex's lips teasingly.

"Oh baby...please" Alex begged.

Pressing their foreheads together, Maggie slowly entered Alex with two fingers.

"Maggie Maggie" Alex nervously reached for Maggie's hand to stop her, "Kara could wake up"

"No...she won't" Maggie kept thrusting her fingers.

She pushed Alex back to the bed and settled more comfortably on top of her while keeping her hand movement steady.

"Oh Maggie" Alex took her hand to cover her face, trying hard to control herself.

Maggie kept thrusting Alex, twisting her fingers inside of her slightly.

"Oh yes right there" Alex opened her eyes and arched her body. Maggie knew she was close.

With the help of her thumb pressing hard on her clit and her fingers twisting and thrusting deep, Alex came hard in her hand with a chocking sound that made Maggie moan from listening to it.

Blinking hard a couple of time to clear her blurred Vision, Alex looked at Maggie who was smirking at her while sucking on her own fingers.

"Come here" Alex said, lunching forward and grabbing Maggie by the shoulders and pushing her down to the bed.

She started kissing her and touching her everywhere, her body pressed against hers.

"Wait Alex" Maggie said breathless, pushing Alex a Little from her.

But Alex kept kissing her neck and breasts while she pinned Maggie in the bed, her hips moving on her.

"Alex listen" Maggie pushed Alex again, this time getting her attention.

"What's up?" Alex asked confused. Her cheeks flushed red and her short hair falling on her face as she held herself up and looked down to Maggie. Her shoulders flexed. Maggie could see the freckles. This was the view she craved so bad.

"I...I brought something" Maggie managed to get out from under Alex and out of the bed.

"Wait Maggie where are you going?" Alex asked in a whisper.

"Wait here" Maggie replied, taking the bed sheet and wrapping it around her, she left the room.

Alex fell back in bed with the stupidest smile on her face.

Maggie came back quickly with her backpack in hand. Alex frowned confused and looked at Maggie taking a hardness and a purple dildo out of the backpack.

Alex eyes widened, "Maggie is that-"

"Yeah" Maggie said excitedly, "But...only if you want to"

"Are you kidding?" Alex asked, standing up quickly and taking the harness from Maggie.

Maggie took a deep breath as she saw Alex putting everything on.

"Let me" Maggie said, reaching for the Dildo and helping Alex place it correctly.

Alex jumped at little, "Ow" she winced.

"Did I hurt you?" Maggie asked concerned.

Alex shook her head, "No...I'm just, very sensitive" Alex said, adjusting it tightly on her.

Maggie knelt on the bed and cupped Alex's face and kissed her softly. Their mouth opening as they tasted each other. The tip of the strap-on rubbing Maggie's belly.

Maggie crawled back and laid down, smiling at Alex while spreading her legs as an invitation.

Alex looked at Maggie with fascination and before she went for it, she walked to the door to check that it was locked.

Alex crawled towards Maggie and stopped between her legs, kissing Maggie's thighs slowly up until she met her center.

Maggie moaned and gripped the bed sheets.

"Have I told you how good you taste?" Alex whispered against her clit.

Maggie's breathing was loud and fast.

"Because I love it so so so so much" Alex said, licking and flickering her clit.

"Alex...please" Maggie begged

Alex kissed her way up to her mouth, settling between her legs, "Let me know" Alex whispered against her lips.

Maggie nodded and swallowed. Her hand brushing the hair of Alex face as she slowly, very slowly, started entering Maggie.

"Oh" Maggie winced.

Alex stopped and kissed her softly on her parted lips, "Do you think we need lube?"

"No no...Just, go slowly" Maggie gulped and bit her lips.

Alex nodded and kept entering Maggie slowly, allowing Maggie to stretch around it, around her.

"God" Alex buried her face in Maggie's neck, "I feel it and it feels so good" She said. The base of the Strap-on pressing deliciously on her already sensitive clit.

Maggie took her hands to her hips and pulled at her softly, encouraging her to go deeper.

"Oh I'm not gonna last long" Alex cursed, already feeling her clit throbbing hard and with intensity as she kept pushing inside of Maggie.

Maggie moaned as the strap-on was already almost completely inside of her, she grabbed Alex's ass and pulled her in make it disappear completely.

Alex stood steady for a second, allowing Maggie to take it in, 'Remember, no screaming" Alex whispered, kissing Maggie's lips.

"Your sister sleeps like a rock" Maggie joked.

Alex smiled. She was not gonna tell Maggie that her sister was an Alien and had super hearing. They had a lifetime to share secrets or at least she hoped.

"Alex please" Maggie whimpered, cutting Alex from her train of thoughts.

Alex started moving her hips in and out slowly at first, "Oh wow" Alex moaned.

"I know" Maggie bit her lips and grabbed Alex's ass again, "Faster"

Alex held her upper body up with her hands and started moving her hips faster, clashing against Maggie's.

"Oh babe" Maggie moaned.

"You like it?" Alex asked breathless, moving faster.

"God you are amazing" Maggie pulled Alex's face down and kissed her hard.

"Tell me I'm your best" Alex asked boldly, challenging.

"You are baby" Maggie bit her lips and God Alex thought her lips looked extremely swollen and beautiful.

"Say it" Alex demanded, thrusting deeper. Maggie's breast bouncing softly with each thrust.

"You Alex Danvers are and ever will be my best, The best" Maggie clenched her jaw and claimed Alex's lips once again. Her fingers buried in the skin of her ass and Alex thought that those needed to heal longer this time.

They both came hard and muting their desperate moans with each other's lips. They were drenched in sweat, more than the last time because there was no A/C this time. Alex kept moving slowly, allowing Maggie to come down from her orgasm. Her thighs were trembling, since it was her second orgasm of the night, Alex's body was exhausted.

She slowly pulled out, not ignoring Maggie's painful expression. She pepper kissed her chest as she did. Taking it off of her, she dropped it on the floor.

Maggie was still breathing hard but had the most beautiful smile on her face. Dimples in full display.

"Hey" Alex said, crawling back next to her.

"Hey" Maggie said with a Yawn.

"Someone is spent" Alex joked, brushing some damped hair from Maggie's face.

"It was so amazing" Maggie smiled and blinked softly at her. Full Eyelashes and Big Chocolate Eyes flirting with her.

"It was" Alex whispered tenderly, kissing Maggie softly on the lips.

Maggie smiled, give her one more kiss and began to stand up from the bed.

"Hey, you can stay" Alex quickly said.

"I don't think your sister should see me like this" She gesture to her hair and sweaty body, "Plus I didn't brought any extra clothes" she said taking her sweatpants from the floor and pulling them on.y

Alex nodded hesitantly, watching Maggie put on her shirt and shove her bra and panties on the backpack. Maggie pulled her hair up in a messy bun and picked the strap-on too.

Maggie smiled at her shyly at Alex's intensive eyes, "I'll see you" she pecked her on the lips and started walking out of the room.

Alex hesitated for a second...but she jumped off the bed, put on her shorts and shirt and ran out of the room.

"Hey" Alex caught Maggie's arm in the darkness of the living room and turned her around, "What is this?"

Maggie frowned confused, "What you mean?" she said tilting her head.

"This" she gesture between them, "What just happened in that room last night and tonight" Alex pointed at her room.

"I thought you said that we could have fun...no strings attached" Maggie said.

Alex nodded, "Yeah....I did".

"Ok" Maggie smiled, "You can come to my Apartment tomorrow if you want" Maggie bit her lips and Alex swore to God she had no idea how Maggie's lips were not bleeding by now.

"I will" Alex blurted out, cursing herself internally for sounding so desperate.

Maggie chuckled and nodded. She Turned around and walked out of the front door leaving Alex alone in the living room.

Alex shifted nervously on her feet and then ran out the door, "Hey" She called for Maggie who was walking down the hallway to the elevator, "I want exclusivity"

Maggie looked at Alex for a second and then started to walk towards her, dropping the backpack on the floor, she jumped on Alex kissing her fiercely. Alex wrapped her arms around her and responded to the kiss with the same intensity.

"Deal" Maggie whispered into the kiss with a smile.

 

And so from that night on, Alex and Maggie would never sleep alone again, or at least most of the nights. They would interchange apartments but always together. No one found it weird and no one asked. The sex was amazing, mind blowing. They would have sex everywhere at anytime. Alex's never been so happy in her life and she could not stop smiling and If they didn't had sex and only cuddled a couple of nights...neither of them questioned it.

She saw Kate Kane one time in the gym and Kate only smiled at her and nodded. Alex respectfully nodded back. It was rivalry thing and both woman knew Alex had won.

But of course their reality was another and Alex had to keep repeating it to herself every time. They were just Friends with Benefits. Alex doesn't like calling them Fuck Friends because it sounded dirty and with Maggie she felt right...she felt good...she felt pure. But She chose that stupidity of Friends with Benefits because she couldn't even deal with the thought of Maggie not wanting a relationship with her.

Even tho they were exclusive, Maggie's flirtatiousness with girls at the bar was still on and Alex's endless papers with numbers from girls kept coming. Maggie never did anything about the flirty girls and Alex never called a single number because at the end of the night they would end up naked and breathless in bed together.

And no one knew about it or at least they that's what they thought. No one suspected anything since Alex and Maggie were always so close. Well, no one except Lucy who started suspecting about it after coming in a couple of times unannounced and finding Alex and Maggie a little too flushed and a little too sweaty. But she never word it....she needed more evidence.

One morning, Alex and Maggie came out of Alex's room with their hair wet from the shower they just secretly shared. Winn was laying his head on the kitchen island whining about failing a test, Kara was shoving her mouth with Pancakes, James was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee and Lucy was standing there...squinting her eyes at them. Taking in Alex's red cheeks and Maggie's puffy lips.

"I can't believe he gave me an F" Winn whined, his head on the counter.

James chuckled while Kara said something no one understood.

"Maybe you deserved it?" Alex said teasingly while walking into the kitchen to serve two coffees. Lucy's eyes followed her.

"I didn't! I studied so hard! He just hates me" Winn said, bumping his forehead on the counter.

"Why would you say that?" Maggie settled on the stool between Him and Kara and accepted a Mug of Coffee from Alex.

"Because I am smarted than him" Winn said convincingly.

"Oh right" Alex chuckled while sipping from her coffee.

Lucy kept her eyes between Alex and Maggie silently.

"Ihink yushhg" Kara started talking with her mouth full of pancakes.

"Swallow Kara" Alex scolded her sister.

Kara swallowed, "I think you should go and talk to him"

"Never" Winn said offended, "I don't beg for grades" He scoffed.

"It's not to beg" James said, not taking his eyes off the newspaper, "It's to talk".

"I know I just-"

"Are you two fucking?" Lucy cut Winn off.

Everyone snapped their heads to Lucy. Maggie might've chocked on her coffee, might've.

"Lucy Lane!" James scolded his girlfriend, "You don't ask people that"

"Yes you do...to your friends you do" Lucy defended herself, "So...are you fucking?" she asked Alex directly this time.

Everyone turned their eyes from Lucy to Alex, "Lucy you are crazy dude" Alex said angrily, tossing the coffee in the sink.

"Oh come on! I know that face!" Lucy said chuckling.

"What face?" Alex growled.

"The 'I just came so hard' Face" Lucy said.

Everyone turned their eyes from Lucy to Alex again. Maggie might've choked on her coffee....again.

Alex clenched her jaw hard and stared Lucy down. Kara opened her eyes wide and turned to Maggie, "Maggie!"

Maggie jumped, "No" she blurted out.

"What?" Kara asked.

"What?" Maggie asked back.

"What's going on?" Winn asked exasperated.

"You were the girl that walked out of Alex after sex that night after the bar two months ago?" Kara asked accusingly.

Maggie opened her mouth but Winn cut her off, "You've been fucking for two months and we don't know about it?" Winn shouted offended.

James shook his head and turned his eyes back to the newspaper.

"Aha!" Lucy said, pointing at Maggie who looked nervous, "Gotcha!"

"Shut up" Alex pushed Lucy.

"We are!" Maggie shouted, "Alex and I are sleeping together" Maggie said, gulping down her coffee.

"I knew it!!" Lucy danced around, "Come on now Winn and Kara.."

Winn started moving his hands, gesturing Lucy to stop to no avail.

"Come one. Pay up!" Lucy extended her hand to them.

"You were betting on us?!" Alex yelled.

"Oh this is good" Maggie now said more relaxed, happy that the attention was no longer on her.

"We might have been suspecting something for some weeks now" Winn started to explain nervously, "But it was Lucy who came to us and started it!" He pointed at Lucy.

Kara was shoving her mouth with more pancakes.

"Kara!" Alex yelled at her.

Kara jumped scared, "I....I....."

"Oh come on Alex, we are allowed. We are family" Lucy explained relaxed while accepting a $100 from Winn.

Alex was fuming red. Maggie chuckled and taking her backpack she said, "Well...I have class now so...See ya" and left in a hurry.

James, Kara and Winn also excused themselves and left. Lucy was counting the money in her hand when she felt strong hands around her neck, "I'm gonna kill you Lucy Lane!"

Lucy yelled for Help but no one was around.

She had a black eye for 2 weeks.

 

Then a month full of Exams and Reports came in and Alex and Maggie barely saw each other for almost 2 weeks. Alex found herself missing Maggie desperately but she didn't wanted to be so obvious since their agreement was clear, Just Friends. They would text constantly and coincide at Lunch but one or the other were always in a hurry.

The madness was actually for everyone and that is why they decided to spend a Weekend at a cabin in the woods with friends to celebrate surviving such a crazy month. Half of their College Year was almost done and they knew things were gonna get busier and crazier from now on so they were really looking forward to this weekend to regain energy.

"I am so excited!" Kara said, throwing clothes in her suitcase.

"Relax sis" Alex smiled, working on her duffel bag too.

But in reality she was dying of excitement to spend a whole weekend in the woods with Maggie.

"It's a cabin...In the woods! With a lake....In the Woods Alex! I can't relax!" Kara squealed.

Alex felt her phone buzzing and she saw a text from Maggie.

**My Mags <3: Do not pack PJ's...I intend to sleep naked with you the whole weekend ;)**

Alex shook her head and smiled, "Yeah sis...You are right. Its gonna be amazing".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So....this whole thing happened! LOL. I really hope you like it and If you didn't I apologize for getting too carried away with this plot. I guess I'll stop watching too many Youtube videos. Anyways, This flashback is FINALLY done! wheeewwww....damn! Thank You so much for your patience! You guys are amazing and reading your comments are just beautiful. 
> 
> Im sorry for any mistake...it is literally 2am lol. Comments & Kudos! and I'll try not to go missing for month again lol, xoxoxo

The next morning, Alex and Kara were up very early. The sun was bearly out but the ride to the woods was long so they had to make the most of the day. They all agreed to meet at Alex's apartment, everyone except for Maggie.

"Come on slackers!" Lucy said as soon as they walked out of the building.

Alex's car and James's Mini Van were parked in front of the building. Lucy, James, a friend of James named Connor and his girlfriend Zoe were in James Van. Winn was sitting in the backseat of Alex's car who was joined by Kara and a girl named Gina that Alex recognized from Physics was sitting in the passenger seat. Alex frowned.

"Who invited Gina?" Alex asked Lucy

"She is friends with Zoe" Lucy shrugged.

"Where is Maggie gonna sit?" Alex put her hands on her hips.

"There is one space with me and James" Lucy explained, walking away from Alex towards the Van.

Alex shook her head in disapproval and walked into her car.

"Hello" Gina greeted Alex.

"Hey" Alex nodded, turning the ignition on and driving towards Maggie's apartment.

Maggie was already out, standing with her duffel bag on the floor while texting on the phone. She was wearing short jeans, a white t-shirt with a plaid shirt wrapped around her hips and a snap-back hat backwards. Alex smiled but her smile fell when she saw Maggie walking towards her car and stop midway when she realize there was no space for her. She waved at Alex and got into James's van. Alex cursed internally and if she drove a little to fast out of Maggie's drive way it was coincidental.

They stopped a couple of miles into the trip at a Gas Station for James's Van. Lucy and James walked into the mini store while Alex parked aside to wait for them. Kara and Winn decided to go and buy candies and so Alex Got out of the car too and walked towards Maggie's seat door.

"Hey" Alex said opening the door and startling not only Maggie but Connor and Zoe too, "Sorry" she apologized to them.

Alex leaned into Maggie and kissed her lips softly.

"Hey" Maggie said with a smile.

Zoe smirked at them, "Hey Alex...why don't you tell Gina to switch with Maggie? Tell her I said so" Zoe said with a kind smile.

Alex nodded with gratitude and grabbed Maggie by the hand and pulled her out of the car.

"uh Hey Gina...Zoe told me to tell you to switch with Maggie" Alex said with a shrug, Maggie trying hard to contain her laughter.

"Oh....Ok" Gina said awkwardly, picking up her things and walking out of the car.

"You know you just broke that girl's heart, right?" Maggie said with a huge smile while getting in.

"Shut up" Alex said, taking the snapback off of Maggie's head, "And this is mine dude!" Alex put the snapback on.

"Yeah well you left it home...a couple of nights ago" Maggie smiled and leaned closer to Alex to kiss her neck.

"It looks like I'm leaving too many things in your Apartment huh?" Alex said, turning her head and kissing Maggie deeply.

The kiss was deep and heated. Maggie moaning into her mouth, both breathing hard.

"You know...for this Friends with Benefit thing, we do kiss a lot" Maggie said breathless into the kiss.

Alex panicked and pulled back, "Oh.....um, I mean..." she started rambling.

Maggie frowned and tilted her head.

"You don't have to worry...I mean it is what it is..." Alex explained, cursing her self doubt internally.

"Oh I didn't meant....I mean I was just thinking that-"

"Let's do thiiiis" Winn came in the car abruptly, cutting off whatever Maggie was about to say.

"Oh Hi Maggie" Kara said excitedly, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Maggie's cheek.

"Yeah let's go" Alex cleared her throat and focused on the road ahead.

Maggie turned her eyes to the view around them and sighed deeply.

Eventually....somewhere down the road....Their hands found each other.

 

After getting lost a couple of times and stopping for Bathroom breaks, They made it to the Cabin. The area was pretty isolated and surrounded only by trees. Well, it was obviously in the woods. The cabin looked a bit disregarded. The wood on the Cabin had a grayish color and the windows were a little stained. But in general it looked in good condition.  


"A cabin....In the woods!" Kara squealed at Alex while running inside with Winn.

Everyone was getting their things and walking inside of the Cabin when Alex noticed Maggie looking into the woods.

"Hey, excited?" Alex asked, throwing her arm around her shoulder.

"Who would build a Cabin in the middle of nowhere" Maggie said gesturing to the deep woods around them.

Alex laughed and pulled her towards the Van to get her bag, "Come on silly". 

Inside of the Cabin, everything was pretty normal. It was fully furnished. The rooms where upstairs and Kitchen and Living room downstairs.  A big sliding door led to the backyard and to a beautiful lake.

"I call dibs on the bedroom with the balcony" Lucy said running upstairs.

"Well you can definitely have that one" Maggie murmured to herself while looking around the cabin. 

Upstairs there was 3 bedrooms with Queen beds and 1 bedroom with 2 bunk beds. 

James and Lucy took the master bedroom, Connor and Zoe took the next room while Winn and Gina where already settling their bags next to their bunk beds.

"I'm guessing You are sharing the other room with Maggie" Kara asked raising her eyebrow.

Alex smiled and kissed her sister in the head, "Thanks" she whispered.

Kara winked at her and proceed to join Winn and Zoe in the room. Alex turned around and found Maggie coming up the stairs with her bag, "This is our room" Alex gestured to the remaining room with a Queen bed down the hallway. 

"Our room?" Maggie asked with a smirk.

Alex laughed and pulled her by the hand towards the room, Closing the door and pinning Maggie against it in a Kiss ready to bless the room.

The sun was almost coming down already. Alex and Maggie joined the group downstairs a couple of hours later, already changed in more comfortable clothes. 

"Look who decided to join us" Lucy teased while cutting vegetables. 

Alex flipped the finger at her with a smile.

"So tomorrow we are hitting that lake!" Kara said while setting the table.

"Yes ma'am we are" Zoe agreed.

Everyone was helping in the kitchen, except Maggie who was standing in front of the sliding door looking outside.

"Hey" Alex approached her from behind, looking out as well, "It's super dark outside"

"Yeah" Maggie said.

"Everything ok?" Alex asked worried.

But Maggie was not gonna tell Alex or anyone that ever since they arrived she's been having a funny feeling about it, "Yeah, I'm just tired. I was up all night last night finishing a Monograph that I had to send via Email this morning before you guys picked me up" Maggie explained.

Alex nodded, "Well lets eat and then we can call it for tonight" she said softly.

"Yeah, sounds good" Maggie smiled.

Everyone enjoyed dinner while talking about everything. After dinner they all huddled up in the living room to drink wine and carry on their conversation but as promised, Maggie excused herself and Alex....well Alex joined her as well.

The night was long for Maggie...specially because of the intense darkness and silence. The creaking noise of the wooden walls could be heard and even though Maggie knew this was normal due to the cold night, it was still frightening. She pressed her face against Alex's sleeping body, listening to her heartbeats, she fell asleep.

 

A door being slammed woke Maggie with a start. 

"Sorry" She heard someone say from the hallway.

Maggie turned around to find the bed empty. She squinted her eyes to focus her vision due to the sun coming in through the window. Maggie stretched and stood up, looking out the window, it was definitely a beautiful view of the lake and the woods during the day. 

She saw Kara running in her bathing suit towards the lake and jumping in. Winn was running behind. Maggie smiled and turn to pick up her things to get ready for the day.

Coming downstairs a couple of minute later, she was wearing her black two piece bikini with short jeans. She immediately spotted Alex working the BBQ with Lucy outside.

"Hey" Maggie greeted them with a smile.

Alex turned and gazed at her body, "Hey you" she smiled

"Smells good" Maggie said, peeking in to see raw and seasoned pieces of Stakes being placed on the Grill.   

"Well The Lane's seasoning recipe is the best" Lucy said proudly

"Sure Lane" Alex rolled her eyes at her friend. 

Maggie laughed and walked towards the lake. Taking a sit next to Zoe, she watched everyone else enjoying splashing water at each other.

You could near the bird chirping around the trees. The sun rays coming through the branches, shinning on the lake. It was a good view.

"Gonna jump in?" Alex asked, crouching next to her.

"Oh not now" Maggie said with a smile.

Alex nodded and stood up to take her shirt and pants off. A Navy blue two pieces swim suit under it. Maggie admired Alex body as she walked towards the lake to join everyone. Her back and her hips...flexing with every step, her ass perfectly round. She was so strong and feminine at the same time. Alex Danvers was a dream.

"Omg you are totally eye fucking her" Lucy said, dropping herself next to Maggie. 

"Shut up Lane" Maggie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You should go and Join in" Lucy said putting on her glasses and biting an apple, "Gina is kind of Hot for her"

Maggie frowned and turned her eyes to see Gina and Alex laughing in the lake. Gina splashing water at Alex, "Yeah well...Alex is free to do whatever she wants" Maggie shrugged.

"You two are the dumbest of all the dumbest in this dumb world" Lucy said, shaking her head in annoyance.

"As dumb as you" James stood next to her with his hands on his hip. 

Lucy looked up to him over her sunglasses with an innocent look, "Hey babe".

"Leave Maggie alone and come help me watch this stakes" He said and walked away.

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up murmuring curses to herself. Maggie shook her head with a smile and turned her eyes over to see Alex who was still playing in the Lake with everyone, Gina still next to her. 

Maggie took a deep breath and stood up to walk into the house. The day was beautiful and she could use some exploring. She put on a sweat pants, a t shirt and her sneakers and walked out. Alex was wrestling Kara in the water when Maggie walked by the lake into the woods. 

The trees looked old and very tall. Brown leafs covered all the ground. Aside from a couple of birds in the distance, the woods was pretty silence. Maggie put her hands in her pants pockets as she kept walking, going over some hard roots sticking up from the ground. She could still listen to the laughter in the lake but she couldn't see them anymore due to a Big rock. 

Maggie stopped walking and looked around. Nothing but trees around her...but there was a funny sensation to the woods and Maggie couldn't quiet comprehend. Maggie was never a person who gets sacred easily. She remembers her brother would bother her and her sister when kids, telling them horror stories...Maggie never missed a night of sleep. She was strong, always. 

One of the things her father use to say to her, "Maggie, It's all in your head, The pain and the weakness...they don't exist". To some, her included, it is cruel to say that to a 4 year old girl who was sad about loosing her Pet Rabbit...But somehow it made her strong. And so Maggie never scared easily. 

But this woods....they had something....

Maggie was lost in her thoughts, her eyes fixed in the woods when she felt strong Arms around her waist from behind. 

"God Alex" Maggie swallowed, "You scared me"

Alex buried her face in Maggie's hair, "Sorry" she whispered.

Maggie's breath trembled when she realized Alex was still in her bikini and still wet.

"You are wet Alex" Maggie said, pushing her away playfully.

"Oh you are right about that" Alex said, turning Maggie around and kissing her hard.

Alex backed Maggie against a big tree and pinned her, kissing her down on her neck.

Maggie was already breathless as she felt Alex's strong body pushing forwards. 

Alex devoured Maggie's neck while her hands went down to pull Maggie's sweatpants down.

"Alex" Maggie said breathless and so weak, "God.." she said while Alex scooped her up by the ass and Maggie's legs went around Alex's waist.

Alex's hand went between their bodies down to cupped Maggie's center. The touch made Maggie throw her head back against the hard Tree.

They could still hear laughter and music in the distance. Alex entered Maggie with two fingers provoking Maggie to gasp for the sudden intrusion. 

"Fuck" Maggie whimpered as Alex began to thrust her.

It was not soft or slow. It was rough and with no time to waste. Alex thrust Maggie fast, twisting her fingers inside...blowing the air away from Maggie. 

"Oh Don't stop please" Maggie begged, her hands griping hard Alex's hair. 

A sudden noise startled Maggie who snapped her head up, "Did you heard that?" She asked breathless

Alex ignored her and kept thrusting Maggie deep and bruising her neck with her mouth.

Maggie blinked several times trying to focus on their surroundings. The noise she heard was like footsteps on leaves.

The funny sensation was back and she couldn't enjoy what was happening anymore, "Alex" Maggie tried to get her attention.

Alex stopped her hand and looked up to Maggie, "What's wrong?"

Maggie was pale and Alex could feel her heartbeats.

"I heard something, I think someone else is here" Maggie said looking around, still in Alex's arms.

Alex looked around and then with a smirk she looked at Maggie, "Hey...maybe is Lucy being an ass again...let's give her a show, yes?" Alex whispered, moving her fingers again slowly.

Maggie looked down, her breathing faltering.

"I got you" Alex reassured her.

Maggie didn't heard any noise again and she came deliciously hard in Alex's arms. 

They walked back to the Cabin, holding hands. Maggie noticed Lucy asleep in one of the chairs...but she didn't mentioned anything to Alex. 

That night they huddled up around a fire they made outside. The sky was completely filled with bright stars. Maggie sat between Alex's legs as they listened to Connor play some acoustic guitar, a bag of Marshmallow and sweet crackers being passed around. 

"You know, the owner of this Cabin told me a story about it when we spoke on the phone for the Deposit" Winn broke the magical silence while roasting a marshmallow on the fire.

"What kind of story?" Zoe asked curiously.

"About a man who comes at night to torment whoever is in the Cabin" She said softly with a dramatic tone in his words.

"A man?" Kara asked with her eyes wide open.

"A ghost" Winn nodded.

Kara's gulp could be heard from a thousand miles. Alex chuckled.

"Winn shut up" Alex said laughing.

James and Lucy joined Alex with the laughing.

"How would this man torment the guests?" Maggie asked with a serious tone.  


Alex, James and Lucy stopped laughing when they heard Maggie.

"He didn't told me that part" Winn shrugged.

"Because it's bullshit" Alex said, her hands going tightly around Maggie's waist.

"Alright people calm down, let's play Kiss or Dare" Lucy said with a smile

"What? Connor asked

"Kiss or Dare...you either do the dare or kiss the person who asked you to do the dare" Lucy shrugged.

"Oh I'm first" Gina said excitedly, "Alex"

Alex looked up surprised.

"I dare you to..." she thought for a second, "to get naked and jump in the lake" She clapped with a smirked.

"Ohhhhh" Everyone started saying.....everyone but Maggie.

It was pitch black over the river...and super cold. 

Alex hesitated for a second but then she started to stand up.

Maggie grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down, "You are not jumping in...It's super dark and super cold. You could get sick" She said with a soft tone. She took a deep breath and stood up, "Anyways guys have fun, I am calling it a night" Maggie waved at them and walked into the Cabin.

"So what's gonna be Alex?" Maggie heard behind her someone teasing Alex. She didn't look back.

She went to her room and took a shower. When she got out of the shower she saw Alex standing in the middle of the room completely soaked and shivering.

"Alex!" Maggie gasped. Taking the towel she was using, she started drying Alex's hair with it, "Are you dumb?" she asked angrily.

Alex was shivering a lot, "I...w-w-was not g-g-oing to k-ki-kiss hher" she said.

"Why not?! Now you are gonna get sick!" Maggie pulled the wet t shirt off and threw the towel over Alex's shoulders.

"Exclusivity remember?" Alex said with a dorky smile.

"Yeah yeah" Maggie said, "Come on, let's get you under the hot water" She pushed Alex towards the bathroom.

That night Maggie found herself looking up at the ceiling. Alex cuddled up warmly on her side asleep, breathing softly. It was all dark...not a single light could be seen. And silence...so so silence. No crickets or frogs or birds...or owls, just pure quietness. 

 A sound on the stairs caught her attention. Her eyes flew to the door that was closed. She sat up, looking firmly to the doorknob.

 _Were those footsteps?_ Maggie thought.

The faint noise kept coming...it sounded like it was coming up the stairs. Maggie could hear her own heartbeats. Her hand landed on Alex's chest protectively.

*thump thump thump thump*

Maggie frowned terrified, "What is that?" Maggie whispered to her self. The noise was barely audible. It was like if....like if someone was walking up the stairs very slowly.

Maggie jumped off the bed and rushed to the door to throw the lock in. She walked backwards to the bed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jesus!" Maggie jumped around to see Alex sitting up with a confused expression in her face, "What are you doing Maggie?" Alex asked sleepily 

Maggie turned her head back to the now locked door, but whatever she was hearing was gone.

"I heard footsteps" Maggie whispered, crawling back in the bed.

"What?" Alex yawned, "That's probably Kara or Winn or one of the others" Alex said, laying back on the bed.

"No...It was not....I-"

"Babe...Come here" Alex opened her arms.

Maggie took a deep breath and cuddled into Alex's chest.

"I'm here. I will never let anyone hurt you....ever" Alex whispered into Maggie's hair, "Now close your eyes..."

Maggie sighed deeply and nodded, she forced her eyes closed and buried her face against Alex's chest...shielding away from her surroundings.

 

Maggie woke up the next morning alone in the bed again. She sat up and stretched. After a shower and a change of clothes, Maggie started walking down the stairs when she felt something on her bare feet. Maggie frowned and looked down, she noticed an almost unnoticeable stain on the steps. Maggie crouch down and touched the stains...it felt rough, almost like...dry mud.  Maggie's eyes widened and she finished going down the steps to turn around at the last steps and notice that the stains resembled like footsteps coming up. It had a pattern...almost like a boot.

"Morning" Winn said, coming down the stairs. He stopped and looked at Maggie looking at the stairs, "What are you doing?" he asked

"Nothing" Maggie simply said, "Did you bring your Wifi signal booster?" she asked

"Oh...yeah. Its upstairs in my bag" He said confused, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah" Maggie smiled and walked into the kitchen.

After breakfast, everyone went back to the lake. Maggie walked back upstairs to take Winn's wifi and Alex's laptop. She sat down and started googling the Cabin's address. No tourist announcement came up. It was like it never existed. She searched for the Google map of the woods and there was no cabins in the whole area. Maggie sighed and changed her search to urban legends in that town and a couple of stories came up. She scrolled down to see if any of them had to do with Woods or a Cabin but nothing caught her attention. She leaned back in the chair and ran her fingers through her hair. She thought about it for a second and then leaned forward and changed the search again to the towns Local News. Playing with the dates Maggie found various cases of missing people in the last 5 years. None of the cases had been resolved and no bodies had been found. Maggie fixed her eyes on the screen where a list of Pictures from strangers were displayed by The Local News site.

"Guys!!!" Zoe's voice startled Maggie.

Maggie stood up and walked to the window, opening it to hear what was going on.

"Me and Connor found a shack" Zoe said breathless from running.

"Its very deep in the woods. We were exploring and we found it up the hills" Connor said.

Everyone started getting dressed and Maggie turned around, shutting the laptop closed she ran downstairs.

They walked a considerable long distance when they saw the hill up ahead. A very old shack on top of it.

"There" Zoe pointed out.

"Now that is creepy" Gina said.

"Are you kidding? Its awesome!" Lucy said, starting to run up the hill.

"Lucy stop! We don't know whats up there" Maggie said.

"Maggie is right...we should stay away from it" Kara said nervously.

Some agreed and some disagreed.

"Alright, lets vote...Who wants to go up there and explore?" Lucy said, raising her hand.

Zoe, Connor, James raised their hands. Maggie sighed in relief because it was 5 against 4 then....but then Alex raised her hand.

"Yes! We win!" Lucy said, "You guys can stay down here if you want" Lucy shrugged and continued running up the hill with Zoe, Connor and James.

Alex turned around, "Come on guys...come with me" Alex asked excitedly.

Maggie turned around to look at Kara who simply shrugged.

"Fine..." Maggie said.

They walked up the small hill and reached the Shack. It was Old and very deteriorated. 

"Oh" Maggie said covering her nose, "What's that smell?"

"It's probably some old animal" Alex said, walking cautiously. 

The inside the Shack was pretty much empty. 

"Look at this" Winn said coming up with a skeleton in his hands.

"Eww drop that!" Kara scolded him.

"Relax...it's a deer's skeleton" Winn said inspecting it. 

Maggie looked around and she noticed that from up there they had a clear view of the Cabin. 

"Oh man...what a disappointment" Lucy said, starting to go down the hill.

"What where you expecting? A dead body?" James asked sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Lucy shouted, making everyone laugh. 

"um Alex? can you help me go down? I think I hurt my foot" Gina asked shyly.

Maggie raised her eyebrow.

"Um...sure" Alex said, putting her arm around Gina's waist, the latter throwing her arms around Alex's shoulder.

Maggie rolled her eyes, took one last look at the shack...and then walked away.

 

That night everyone called it at night earlier since tomorrow was their last day at the Cabin and they planned on waking up extra early to enjoy the day before leaving.

Maggie was folding her clothes into her duffel bag when Alex came from the bathroom and closed the door behind them. 

"Hey" Alex said, throwing the towel on top of a chair to let it dry.

"Hey" Maggie said, still working on her bag.

"It was a fun weekend huh?" Alex asked, putting the dirty clothes on her bag. 

"Yeah....I guess" Maggie said absently, "But I can't wait to get back home...to civilization" Maggie said with a smile.

"Yeah" Alex said looking at Maggie.

"So...Gina" Maggie said, zipping up the bag and putting it on the floor.

Alex tilted her head confused.

"You know....You can go out with other girls if you want" Maggie said, sitting next to her on the bed.

"What you're talking about?" Alex chuckled

"I'm just saying...either if its Gina or any other girl....You are not tied to anyone" Maggie smiled at her with sadness.

Alex nodded, "Maybe.....maybe I am" she whispered.

It was Maggie's turn to tilt her head in confusion.

Alex lunched forward and caught her lips in a fierce kiss. 

Alex pushed Maggie down and kissed her deeply. Her hands starting to touch her everywhere. Clothes flew to the floor. Bites and Bruises were accompanied by moans.

Alex knew by heart every inch of Maggie's body. Every birthmark, every scar, every freckle. Maggie found herself lost by Alex...for Alex. She doesn't know how many times they'd already come...everything was blurry from the intense pleasure that Alex is. 

Alex was on her back and Maggie was riding her. The strap-on buried deep inside of her. Alex's breathing was extremely heavy as her hands held Maggie by the hips. Maggie moved erratically. Her hips going back and forward, never allowing an inch of the strap-on to leave her. 

"Damn" Alex cursed, arching her back...the base of the strap-on literally bruising her clit with Maggie's movement. 

Maggie changed her movement to Up and Down, allowing the dildo to come in and out of her, "Oh Baby..." Maggie moaned.

Alex was beyond destroyed but she couldn't stop. She started moving her hips up to meet Maggie in the middle and the clash was profound. 

"Oh my god" Maggie chocked in her words.

"God I love fucking you" Alex grunted and turned them around, pinning Maggie hard against the bed and thrusting her deep.  


"Take it all" Maggie moaned into her ear, "Fuck me baby, please please just fuck me"

"Oh...I...." Alex was speechless, smashing her hips against Maggie, her body was starting to burn down and she was so close.

The bed banging against the wall hard, at this point...they didn't cared if the others heard them.

Like if something broke inside of them, they both came harder then ever. Both trembling and completely breathless.

Alex carefully pulled out of Maggie, threw the strap-on on the floor but stayed on top of Maggie, hugging each other.

Maggie hugged Alex desperately, kissing her hair and her neck, "To hell with Gina or any other girl" Maggie said with a knot in her throat.

Alex looked up and kissed Maggie all over her face, "To hell with every girl" she said. 

Maggie smiled and Alex kissed her lips softly, "Maggie I-"

A movement caught Maggie's attention. Looking at the window she saw a Dark figure was humped looking at them from out the window. 

"Oh my god!!" Maggie crawled away from under Alex.

"What? what?" Alex asked, trying to grab Maggie.

"There is a Man in the window!" Maggie shouted in horror.

Alex turned around and not caring that she was naked, she stood up and walked to the window.

"Alex no! stay away!" Maggie pleaded, almost crying.

Alex hold a hand up to hush her, she carefully peeked out of the window through the stained glass but saw nothing.

"Baby....there is no one there" Alex said softly.

"He was right there Alex!" Maggie said crying.

"Maybe you confused a tree flashing a shadow with a man" Alex explained trying to calm Maggie. 

"No I'm telling you Alex" Maggie was crying desperately.

Alex turned around to take another look and in that instant a large shadow ran from one side to the other by the window.

"What the fuck!" Alex said jumping back.

"I told you" Maggie said trembling.

"Get dressed, Now!" Alex demanded while dressing herself too.

Alex turned the light of the room on and ran to the hallway, "Guys wake up!" she bang on each door. Maggie right behind her. 

Everyone came to the hallway confused.

"Get dressed and come down to the kitchen" Alex ordered.

"But-"

"Now!" Alex cut Gina off.

She started running down the stairs when Maggie grabbed her by the shirt, "No Alex! He can be down there" Maggie pleaded. She was sobbing.

Alex cupped her face, "Hey look at me...I will kill that motherfucker before he lays a finger on you, do you understand me?" Alex asked firmly

Maggie nodded, "Yes".

Everyone gathered in the kitchen. Every light of the house was on.

"What's going on?" James asked

"Me and Maggie saw what looked like a Man looking at us through the window" Alex said

"What?!" Everyone said.

"He must have climbed to the roof somehow.." Maggie said, her voice shaking.

"Well lets go out there and beat the crap out of him" Connor said, ready to fight.

"No...we don't know if he is not alone" Lucy said quickly.

"Plus is super dark outside" Zoe pointed out.

"We are safer here inside the house" Alex also said.

"We are not safer here" Maggie suddenly said.

Everyone snapped their heads at her.

"He's been inside" She said, shaking.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked 

"I've been hearing noises ever since we got here" Maggie started pacing around, "but I always thought that it was my imagination. But one night I heard footsteps...and the next morning? There was stains on the stairs...like dirt" 

"Oh my god..." Gina cried

"I googled about this Cabin" Maggie said, "Nothing comes up. Its not even on Google Maps" she said

"I don't understand" Kara said confused.

"I did found however a long list of missing people from this town" Maggie said

"What are you trying to say?" Lucy crossed her arms.

"Winn....where did you found this Cabin?" Maggie asked to Winn.

"Uh.....uh...I..." Winn hesitated.

"Tell us!" Connor demanded.

"Craigslist...it was on Craigslist!" Winn confessed. 

"Oh my fucking God!!" Lucy said, her voice starting to shake up.

"Did you ever saw the owner?" Maggie then asked

"I....No...We talked on the phone to exchange the deposit information and he told me the keys were gonna be under the rug here" Winn covered his face with his hands.

"Maggie what are you implying?" Alex asked

"The man outside...The man Winn spoke to on the phone and the author of all those missing people, Is the same man" Maggie concluded.

"Listen...I am not dying tonight!" Zoe started shouting, "I am not go-"

The power of the house went off suddenly.

"Oh-"

"Shhh" Alex hushed whoever was about to scream.

They all stood in silence and in complete darkness. A loud bang came from outside.

"He is trying to get in" James whispered.

"Or...he wants us to come out" Maggie said.

"A group should stay here and a group should go out" Connor said.

"No...No that's a horrible idea" Lucy said.

Another bang outside.

"What is he doing?" James asked.

Kara looked at Alex who nodded silently. She took her glasses away and looked outside, "oh my god...he is pinching our tires"

"What?" Lucy asked a little loud.

"Shhh" Alex reminded her.

"Im too young to die" Winn sobbed

Kara kept looking through the dark and gasped, "Oh my God...there is three of them" She said looking at Alex in panic.

"What? How do you know?" Maggie asked.

"I....I just saw 3 shadows" Kara tried to explained.

"Ok...now my plan makes sense! We have to divide them" Connor repeated

Alex dragged Kara out away while the others were distracted, "Listen to me...whatever happens..you can't expose yourself" Alex warned her.

"What? Alex...this is a life or death matter" Kara hissed at her.

"Not yet...Only if that is our last option. Am I clear?" Alex asked

"Yeah yeah...ok" Kara nodded.

The noises outside were still going.

"Ok here is what we are gonna do. James, Lucy and Zoe are gonna go through the front door screaming and making noises. Connor, Kara and Me will go running out the backdoor towards the woods doing the same. Winn, Gina and Maggie stays in the house.

"Absolutely not!" Maggie complained.

"They will think that we all got out and they will run for us" Alex explained

"Alex I am not letting you go out there alone" Maggie started crying

"Im with Connor and Kara" Alex said

"Oh great...Kara, is she gonna throw cupcakes at them?" Maggie asked sarcastically.

"We are in a Life or Death situation so I will let that one pass" Kara said

"I need you here with Winn and Gina...Please!" Alex begged. She wanted Maggie in the safest place.

Maggie cried and hugged Alex, "Ok" she whispered.

After taking Knifes from the kitchen, they all did as planned. On the count of 3, each of them ran out of the house screaming and making noises. Maggie, Winn and Gina sat on the floor of the kitchen. They heard footsteps running away from the house.

"I think they are gone" Winn whispered

"Oh my God...Alex" Maggie pleaded to herself.

Suddenly the front door was kicked opened. Maggie, Winn and Gina covered their mouths to stay silence. A single footstep started walking slowly into the Cabin.

Gina was whimpering and Maggie touched her hand to gesture her to be quiet.

The heavy breathing of the Man invaded their space. He was close. 

Maggie gesture for Winn and Gina to follow her as she started to crawl slowly towards the now opened front door. She knew they needed to get out of the house.

She froze when she saw the man walking around the dinning table. She put her finger on her mouth for everyone to stay quiet and to keep crawling in front of her. Winn and Gina nodded and continued crawling while Maggie kept her eyes fixed on the man walking around in the dark. When she turned her head, Winn and Gina were almost out of the door. She sighed in relief and started crawling towards it too. 

Right when she was about to join them at the door frame..Strong hands pulled her by the hair and dragged her inside of the house.

"Maggie!!!" Winn screamed and stood up to run inside

A scream from a man in the woods stopped him. He spotted Gina running towards the woods.

He heard Maggie fighting with the man and so he decided to run upstairs and get their cellphones to call 911.

Maggie was dragged into the and thrown against a wall full of frame, breaking them with the impact. Maggie fell on the ground with a grunt. He kicked her hard on the stomach and pulled her up by the shirt. Maggie kicked him between his legs causing the man to drop her in pain. Maggie ran towards the kitchen to find a knife but was pulled back by he hair again.  


"Where do you think you are going bitch?" The rough voice said.

He threw Maggie again on to the Entertainment Center, hitting her head hard. Maggie fell on the floor, spitting blood from her broken lips, she grabbed one of the small tables by the leg and hit the man with it hard in the legs, breaking the table and making the man fall.

Again Maggie stood up, ignoring the sharp pain she felt in one leg, she ran to the kitchen and started searching on the drawers. She felt a hard hit on her ribs when the man punched her from behind hard knocking the air out of her lungs. Grunting in pain, she saw when Winn jumped on his back, punching the man multiple times on the face. Maggie put her legs between then man's feet making him fall hard on the floor with Winn still on top of him. Maggie stood up in pain, holding her side with one hand, she kicked the man in the face hard.

"Go find a cord Winn now" Maggie said breathless

The man tried to stand up and Maggie took a pot from the sink and hit him hard on the head one, two and three times. She was completely out of breath when Winn came back with a TV extension cord.

Maggie took the cord and turned the man around to tied his hands tight on his back along with his legs.

She hugged Winn, "Come on" She said, both running out of the cabin.

Just when they were going to run into the woods, Alex and Kara where coming in also bruised but alive. Maggie ran to Alex who took her in her arms.

Kara and Winn hugged too.

"Where is Connor?" Maggie asked worried

"He is ok. He stood behind with One of the man who is knocked out and tied up just in case" Alex said, brushing some hair off of Maggie's bruised face, "Oh Maggie" Alex started crying and hugged her.

_"One is inside the Cabin, we got him" Winn said, feeling proud._

"But there was 3" Kara said worried.

"The third one is dead" James came from behind...a blood stain on his ribs. Lucy helping him walk.

"You are wounded James" Alex asked worried.

"Its nothing....He got it worst" James said

Blue and Red flashing lights came from the distance.

"Oh...Yeah, I called the police" Winn shrugged

Everyone laughed and hugged him tight.

The place was flooded with Police cars, Detectives, ambulances and News Reporters withing minutes. The sun now slowly coming up.

Maggie was sitting in the back of an ambulance while her cuts and bruises were being treated. A police man asked her some questions and Maggie gave him everything she knew.

"You know...What you and your friends did was very brave" The police man said with a smile.

"I am studying Criminal Justice and Biology. I want to become a Detective one day" Maggie smiled, clinging to the warm blanket the paramedic had thrown over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah? When are you thinking about applying for the academy?" The police man asked

"Next year sir. I'll have the credits it requires" Maggie nodded proudly.

"Well...hit me up when you do" He said handing Maggie a contact card, "I will put some strong words for you with the Bosses, Its people like you that we like to have" He winked at her kindly.

Maggie opened her mouth in surprise, "Wow...Thank You so much sir"

 

The next days were heavy. They didn't really had time to process the whole ordeal. They had to testified in court against the two surviving men, James went under surgery for his Knife Wound and they had to through a Psychiatric evaluation.

_" A father and his two sons were the authors of terrible and grotesque murders in the past 4 years. The two survivors are charged with 12 counts of kidnapping and murder, Armed robbery and attempted aggravated murder. While the Police have been working untiringly on these unsolved cases for the past years, These criminals were discovered by a group of teenagers who-"_

"Can you change that?" Maggie asked the bartender.

The bartender nodded apologetically and changed the news. 

Alex walked into the Bar and found Maggie on their usual pool table playing by herself.

She took a deep breath and shifting the backpack on her back she walked towards Maggie.

"Hey you" Alex greeted Maggie who was bent down aiming on a ball.

"Hey" Maggie replied after hitting the ball.

"I just came from the hospital....James is doing super fine" Alex informed Maggie.

"Yeah I went to see him yesterday" Maggie smiled and looked at Alex's backpack and chuckled, "Nerd"

"What? We've already lost too many days" Alex said defensively.

Maggie nodded with a smile and looked down to a ball she was shuffling in her hand. 

"You know....Ever since I was a small kid I always felt cruelty in my father's eyes" Maggie said softly, still looking down at the yellow ball in her hands, "But I also felt love...a cruel type of Love. I always knew that he honestly believed he was doing it all out of love...including the day he left me at my aunt's house".

Alex stood quiet, looking at her intensively, nodding in understanding. 

"But that night in that Cabin?" Maggie looked up, eyes filled with unshed tears, "I think it's the first time that I felt pure evil" 

Alex nodded, her heart breaking in a million pieces.

"Sometimes I ask myself why am I doing this? Why go to college and become a Cop?" Maggie put the ball down and rolled it into one of the holes, "But now I know...I want to protect as many people as I can from that Evil" Maggie smiled with full dimples.

Alex could feel her heart wanting to explode.

"I love you" She blurted out.

Maggie opened her eyes in surprised.

"I love you....I'm in love with you" Alex said, her breathing accelerated, "I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you in this bar. And this stupid Friends with Benefit thing...I don't want it, I never did" Alex said, tears falling down her cheeks, "I want you...all of you. I want to plan my future with you. I want to hold hands and if anyone ask I can say 'Yeah...this is my girl'. I know we are young and reckless and come one, who finds their soulmate in college?" Alex joked, sobbing her heart out, "But I did...I found you. My best friend and My Love. I don't know whats gonna happen after college and we have a whole worlds ahead of us but Maggie..." Alex cupped Maggie's face who was also crying, "I love you and I want to face it all with you by my side"

Maggie sobbed and also cupped Alex's face, "That night when I came to your apartment after our first night...I actually came to tell you that I wanted you...and that I was so in love with you. Alex, ever since I found you, you made me better. I am forever yours....My love" Maggie whispered, her eyes glancing down at Alex's lips, "I love you so much Alex, that it hurts".

And they kissed, softly...breathing each others. 

After they broke from the kiss, they rested their foreheads together, "So...You want to be my girlfriend, is that what I got?"

Maggie laughed, "Yes nerd...I want to be your girl forever".

The sound of a picture being taken startled them. When they turned around, Lucy was right next to them with her phone in her hands.

"Omg this picture is perfect. I'm gonna send it to the group. I knew it! Girlfriends!! Ha!...." Lucy said, oblivious of Maggie and Alex looking at her. She pushed the voicenote option and said to the phone, "Come on Winn and Kara you know the drill...pay up!" she laughed and typed some things more when she noticed the two girls.

"You....bet on us, again?!" Alex asked taking one step towards Lucy.

Lucy looked between Alex and Maggie multiple times for a second and then she sprinted out of the bar.

"I'm gonna kill her" Alex growled

"Yeah....but later" Maggie pulled her around by the jacket and kissed her. 

Lucy had a black eye for two weeks......again.

 

** **Present Time** **

Alex was coming out of the shower after a late night at the DEO. Maggie was peacefully sleeping under the sheets. Her own hand over her 5 month belly, a pillow between her legs. Alex smiled because, It looked like it was that stage of the pregnancy where finding a comfortable position was difficult. Maggie's belly was not Big...she never made Big bellies, but still...growing a Human inside of you must be very exhausting and painful.  


Alex walked around the bed and slowly crawled to Maggie's side. Kissing her temple, her shoulder and her belly. Not wanting to disturb her, Alex was slowly trying to hug Maggie from behind when she heard soft whimpers coming from the hallway. Alex jumped in full Mom alert and carefully got out of bed and ran to William's room.

The room was illuminated by a soft light coming from his space ship lamp. William was tossing around and whimpering in his sleep. Alex sat down next to him and hushed him softly while brushing his hair off his small face.

"Hey buddy" Alex whispered, rubbing his chest gently.

William frowned and slowly opened his eyes. Blinking softly with full eyelashes to focus on Alex. His nose and cheeks were flushed red.

"Hey beautiful" Alex smiled, kissing his nose, "Were you having a nightmare?"

William nodded, his lips quivering. 

"Wanna tell me about it?" Alex asked, her hand still rubbing his chest tenderly.

"I....I saw Gertrude drowning and I kept calling her a lot but...but she didn't listen and...and-" William choked in his words, tears falling softly down his cheeks.

 "Aww my baby...It's ok. It was just a nightmare" Alex kissed his forehead, "Look...Gertrude is right here safe with you" Alex said pointing at the puppy sleeping peacefully at the feet of the bed, completely oblivious of what was happening.

William nodded and wiped his tears with his hands.

"Do you want Mama to get you something?" Alex asked

The boy smiled and nodded, "Hot chocolate milk" he said with a smirk.

"You read my mind" Alex said excitedly, threw the bed sheets off of the boy and scooped him up to walk downstairs.

Almost an hour later, Maggie walked downstairs and found Alex sitting on the sofa looking at an album photo with William sleeping huddled up with his face pressed against Alex's chest. Two empty mugs of chocolate milk next to them.

"What are my two babies doing here?" Maggie asked softly not wanting to scare Alex or wake William.

Alex turned her eyes from the photos and smiled at Maggie, "Hey love" she pursed her lips up to Maggie.

Maggie smiled and kissed her.

"William was having a nightmare" Alex explained, her hand rubbing the boys back.

 "Aww my poor baby" Maggie said, taking one of his hand and kissing it gently.

"What about you?" Alex asked

"My 3rd baby" Maggie pointed at her belly with a shrugged.

Alex laughed and rubbed her belly.

"So...what's with you looking at this old albums anyway? You've been doing it for the past days" Maggie said pointing at the album.

"Oh yeah...I've been reminiscing a little" Alex shrugged

Maggie nodded and took the album, a photo of them in Christmas Ugly Sweaters in the snow smiling widely at the camera, "Ugh...first Christmas as girlfriends" Maggie said smiling.

Passing the page, A photo of Teen Alex and Teen Winn during a heated argument over a game, "A Classic" Maggie laughed.

Passing the page, A group picture of them in front of the Cabin in the Woods, "Oh wow..." Maggie said.

Alex nodded and took the picture from the Album to look at it closely, "I was actually thinking about this" Alex confessed.

Maggie looked at the photo in Alex's hand, "What a weekend, huh?"

"Yeah...I know, I got my girlfriend" Alex wiggled her eyebrow seductively....or at least she thought.

"Pfff...No. We solved a case" Maggie said, "Now that was something."

Alex laughed and put the picture and the album on the coffee table, hugging William protectively to her chest, she stood up, "Alright Scooby-Doo, lets go back to bed"

"Right behind you Shaggy" Maggie slapped her butt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real UPDATE is Chapter 4, Go read it first!! This is just an extra I wanted to add for you guys xoxox

**Alex Danvers’s Facebook Update:**

Hey friends! So...I decided to do a little #tbt for you guys! Throw in a couple of oldies just because <3 

 

My wife Maggie with our son William when he was 1, Aren’t they just beautiful? 

———

Here I am...Before going on a Mission, taking a selfie for the wife lol 

———

This two. We’ve been bestfriends since day 1...and we’ve been dating the love of our lives since day 1 too. If the world ever stop having faith in True Love....they should take a look at us! Xoxo 

———

When the grandparents take the Kid for the weekend ;)

———

Baby William with his Auntie Kara <3

———

I just love her so much......specially when she takes me out for Ice Cream :P

———

Now this is a true #tbt lol. Teen Maggie and Teen Alex making out like always...Lucy took the picture, like always -_- lol

———

I will ALWAYS choose this over anything. William is not breastfeeding in this pic by the way...He just loved sleeping cuddling her breasts. 

———

When in Rome for our honeymoon <3 What a trip...God, I adore my wife <3

———

Ok My wife WILL kill me...But yeah, When in Rome also. And Yes...I made a Video of us in that bathtub and No I will not share it lol.

——— 

Oh man....He’s so big. Sometimes I can’t believe he is 4 already. I still remember when he was a tiny baby :( You are My Sun and my Moon William Danvers-Sawyer. Mama lives for you, your mommy and baby #2. 

———

Alright...last one. This was actually taken a couple of days ago. Kid was out with Auntie Kara and so Me and Maggie enjoyed a relaxing day. Also, sneek peak of Baby #2 in that beautiful belly <3


End file.
